What's more powerful? it's fear
by Lexi123321
Summary: A long time in the shadows and Pitch is ready for his new plans to esculate. To revenge upon Jack Frost and outrule fear into people's lives. No slash, violence and lot of Jack angsttorture mostly :D
1. cold and dark

"Such a beautiful creature. A creature which rides along the sands, dances with the waves, a prince astride battling to save his dear beloved. A creature of dreams. Just as important as the dragon waiting to be slayed. You are the victory though, are you not? The victory of a happy ending. And you shall be my victory, as when the time for fear to rule the world comes; you will be its creature."

The black wisps of smoke reared in approval. The Horses outline was a misty blur, as though it had not yet been complete yet it silkily leant in to the man's hand. However the shadow only fell through his hand, not being able to touch his long pale fingers.

"Don't worry my fearling. Soon you shall be strong once more, and everything shall take its rightful place."

The man turned away as the horse vanished in a cloud of smoke. His face was pale, long and thin was his entire structure. His long black robes were draped across his milky skin where they faded onto the floor. He seemed to sliver across the floor as he made his way down the stone steps in the cave he had made his home.

In human the place was cold, its numbness as thick as ice, allowing no warmth to be provided. The cave was underground and drips of water echoed loudly inside where no light was visible. It was black. Pitch Black. The only thing that could be seen through the dense atmosphere by a human eye would be the ghostly skin of its inhabitant.

But for Pitch this was perfect. The cool air was soothing on his skin as the darkness seemed to keep it fresh. After all, he thought, what goes better together than cold and darkness? He let out a cold laugh which echoed high and loud as he reached the end of the stone stairs. He preferred the shadows. It is what he had long ago become accustomed too. Lost he was to the world. He was just a silly little bad dream to those children when comforted by parents.

But not for long. Nightmares were to soon rule there innocent minds at night. It was time for the shadows to overtake there silly dreams.

He reached the end of the space he had been walking across and sat astride the throne like stone, where tattered black drapes hung down behind it. The dark mare appeared through dust as she tossed her black mane in the air cantering towards her master.

"We will not be ignored my sweet." He whispered to the misty black smoke that was cantering in fading circles before him. A cold smile played across his lips as he said, "And we shall have our revenge."

A/N

Please review, even to tell me I need to give up now and never type another letter again, haha ;) thanks :3


	2. Snow day!

"Snow daaay!" came the joyful voice of the teenager who was stood astride the long stick bare-footed and flying through the air as the winter wind carried him, sailing him past the group of huddled children.

He smiled to himself at the laughter he received as the shivering kids all ducked beneath his flying staff, calling and running after him.

"Let's have some fun." He said to himself, the mischievous glint in his startling blue eyes. He spun around in mid-air letting the wind take his weight as he spun his staff downwards causing a snowball to zoom towards the giggling bunch.

Upon completing his mission he waved goodbye, but the children were now too distracted with the snowball fight that had broken out to notice it. Flying fast, jack spotted his next customers and shot down towards the park. He hung mid-air and watched the scene before him:

"Push push!" chanted the little boy who sat on the roundabout holding on to it tightly.

"I'm trying Jhonny!" The older boy said as he heaved with all his might. "It's frozen solid!" The boy stood back wiping his forehead and frowning at his younger brothers disappointed face.

"Now we can't have that can we?" Jack smiled to himself, and he flew down to their level.

"Hey Jack!" The older brother greeted him.

"Let's get this thing spinning boys!" He said, and before the boy could express his doubts, jack flew around the roundabout, getting faster and faster as the icy wind followed him. "Hang on!" Jack shouted loudly not sure on whether he could stop himself.

Suddenly the roundabout loosened and began to spin wildly as all three boys yelled and clung onto the sides. All three of them shot out from the spinning ride, all yelling loudly as each one rose high in the air. Jack grabbed his staff and aimed it at the ground where two ice slides grew before the younger boys' eyes, and they landed on it perfectly laughing in glee as they slid down into a pile of snow. Jack was floating mid-air breathing heavily as he joined in with their laughter.

"Thanks Jack!" the older brother called red-faced as he helped his little brother up, their mirrored eyes shining with happiness and warmth despite the climate.

"No problem lads!" He shouted back, waving his hand as he flew off into the air. He swooped high and low, free falling through the trees and gliding across the sky. Knowing his destination he urged forwards and the wind picked up, carrying him all the way.

Upon seeing the lake he slowly drifted down, placing his bare feet upon the ice. He skated across it in grace towards the big willow tree that towered above all of the rest, its branch hanging in drapes of ice, partly over the icy surface.

Every day he would come here, and at the same moment, so that he was just in time to watch the sun slowly sink beneath the clouds. Being there reminded him of who he was, and how he came to be. The memories flashed before him, and though his loss was great, knowing what he had achieved that night 301 years ago made his heart swell.

He slowly put his hood over his head and set himself into a comfortable position. He opened his hand and let a shining snowflake appear there. He watched it slowly turning in the air, waiting for the moment.

About ten minutes later it came. After watching the sky die before him the last rays of sunshine came just low enough. He smiled at the snowflake still slowly rotating above his palm as the last light shone through it making it sparkle and glitter brightly, its dance reflecting in his eyes. The gentle warmth in them stayed there, even as the sun disappeared, and Jack looked up at the sky, letting the snowflake drift to the ground.

'Any moment now.' He thought to himself, and as if on cue the brief darkness was cut away with the bright waves shooting through the sky.

"Right on time sandman." He muttered to himself and with a sudden leap he threw himself into the sky, leaping onto the nearest cable and sliding across it from one houses line to another, leaving behind him a trail of frosted blue. He chased the orange beam and reached his pale fingers up to touch it. He felt the sand seep through his fingers as a dolphin leaped out and swam gracefully before him while he laughed playfully.

He sighed peacefully floating above the houses and allowing the dolphin to reach its dreamer. Gazing around him he smiled before drifting away from the beautiful scene before him.

A/N

I'm going to say it, you just know it, Please review;;)


	3. The first nightmare

Jack was lying across the roof tiles, where he had been watching the stars for some time now. He felt at ease knowing that the children of the world were all blissfully asleep, their imagination swimming with Sandy's dreams. It had been almost a year since Jack had first joined the guardians, and not a day went by where he wasn't happy.

He still couldn't believe it when a child would call out his name happily, or when their eyes would meet with his. The impossibility of being seen was still too much for him to get used too even now.

He let out a low sigh and closed his eyes as he relaxed onto the tiles, his hands locked behind his head.

What was that? Suddenly Jack jumped upright snatching up the staff that had lay beside him. He stood frozen on the rooftop as he aimed his weapon, his eyes darting all around him. He felt it again. It was like a shiver down his spine, the thought of someone watching his every move. He spun around breathing heavily, determination in his eyes. As suddenly as he felt it however, it was gone.

Lowering his staff recklessly, Jack shook his head as if to clear his mind. Nothing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He shook his head again muttering to himself 'idiot.' Giving the area one last scope he took off wanting to get away. Letting the wind carry him he shook his head again and took a deep breath wanting to clear his mind.

A small cold laugh echoed through the trees where a shadow was hiding, having just watched the boy take off in his uncertainty. But it wasn't enough for Pitch. He wanted to smell the fear leaking from Frost's very soul, and soon he should have it. He smiled coldly to himself, knowing that his powers were even stronger than before having just witnessed it himself. He had momentarily invaded Frost's mind, causing him the stress of thinking a threat was nearby.

If he could make a guardian have a nightmare, he could surely do anything. Then again, Pitch thought to himself, it was only the mind of a child he was picking at. Despite his obvious power the boy was nothing but weak in his mind and feelings. And that Pitch would enjoy playing with.

"It's time for the first nightmare." He whispered into the air, and he watched as black sand began to swirl like a whirlpool in front of him, before 3 dark horses reared before him tossing their heads back as their eyes glinted gold. Fiercely dancing on their hooves, Pitch whispered, "Go." And they took off in a fast blur, leaving their master behind who watched the fine wisps of smoke disappear around the corner. His lips curled into a smile, his eyes cold and full of hatred and revenge.

Laughing cruelly Pitch vanished into the shadows, disappearing into the night.

Jack was shooting far across the night sky, letting the wind slap him in the face. He wanted to wake himself up properly. He had come to the reassurance that he was just tired, and all that the feeling would have been was a lone fox sniffing around in the trees.

He laughed allowed to himself at his stupidity before, and how it had got him so worked up.

However, as he flew high in the sky, something brought him crashing to a halt. He stopped so suddenly that he lost his grip, both in abilities and on his staff. He fell hard onto the frozen ground grunting in pain as he face planted the solid floor. He groaned in annoyance and pain as he slowly pushed himself up from the ground. Wincing as he rubbed his arm Jack stumbled over to his staff which had fallen a few feet away from him. As he stood up rubbing his head in confusement he stood dead. His eyes were wide with concern and he spun around looking up into the sky.

Something just didn't feel right. Somehow he knew just where to go, and he threw himself into the air, going as fast as the wind would carry him. Not long after he dropped onto the top of a house.

'Somewhere around here..." He thought to himself, looking from one house to the other. As he jumped from the rooftops in the silent street he felt unnerved. His staff was clutched in his right hand as he leaped onto the next house. He halted suddenly and turned around, jumping back to the roof of the home he had just left.

He drifted downwards looking into the first window. He cursed as he saw it was the bathroom and flew around to the next panel of glass.

He saw it. Gasping disbelievingly he pulled against the window hard, trying to pry it open. He looked at the scene in distress, his panic overriding his mind. No. this couldn't be happening.

He yelled in frustration and aimed his magical weapon towards the window. Blasting it open, Jack shot through kicking the first black creature hard in the face where it vanished into wisps of smoke.

The small child had awoken upon hearing the crash of the window, and was shivering in fear. The little girl closed her eyes and held her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, It's going to be alr-" Jack began before a sharp pain shot through his arm making him drop the staff.

He yelled in pain and kicked the next beast in the leg, distracting it momentarily as he slid across the bedroom snatching up his weapon. Watching the two nightmares advance towards him menacingly Jack aimed his staff towards the two and in his anger blasted them both away where they exploded into nothing but dust that soon washed away.

He sighed in relief, and dropped the staff on the floor to see what damage had been done. He knew it was barely a scratch but it still hurt nonetheless. Seeing the long rip in his jumper Jack tutted, "Oh man! Seriousley? The jumper?" A frightened sob brought him back to his surroundings and he walked up to the little girl with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Hey its okay now." He said gently to her crouching down so that she could see him properly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her frowning at her lack of reply.

Just as he began to grow worried, the small child leaped from the bed and ran towards him her arms raised.

Jack raised his arms just as she came towards him and before he could hold her in comfort she ran straight through him to the woman who was standing behind him. He spun around watching as the little girl hugged her mother.

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare." The mother soothed her child, and she picked her up and carried her from the room, shutting the door behind her.

Jack stared at the spot where she had been. His heart seemed wrenched from his grasp as fear clouded his mind.

A/N

Had my first review! Thankyou summerbreezeplease! Sorry to you all that I am not the best writer, but hey, I enjoy it;) Please leave a review and make my day :D I will be very greatful!


	4. Fading

She hadn't seen him.

Trying to keep the panic and fear he felt under control Jack breathed in heavily. But it was too much. He stood up and staggered backwards. He felt so confused. Everything had been perfectly fine up until now.

He kept searching around the little room, unsure of himself and whether what had just taken place was real. He closed his eyes as his head began to ache. He tried to think straight, and work out his course of action, but the only thing he thought was 'she couldn't see me.' These words repeated in his mind's eye until he couldn't take it, he yelled loudly in frustration and clenched his eyes shut, putting his fingers through his hair as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Pull yourself together!" He muttered angrily to himself. Why had he lost control so much? She was only one child, and the children out there knew him so surely they couldn't stop believing? I mean, they saw him every day; they didn't need to believe because they already knew.

The hours flew by and still he sat, staring at the light pink walls until he hear movement in the house. He jumped up suddenly realising he had been there all night long. Cursing under his breath, Jack grabbed his staff and leaped from the already open window.

His idea to go and inform the other guardians had already vanished from his mind. No matter how much he tried to focus all he saw was the little girl rushing through him. The thoughts were plaguing him, and after the near miss of landing into a tree head first, Jack turned around and headed back across the town in search for the lake.

"But he said he'd be here this morning!" Caleb said disbelievingly as he and his twin brother stood outside Jamie's house. This had been their 3rd visit that day, and still there was no sign of Jack Frost.

"I Dunnoe where he could be…" Jamie said looking slightly worried at his two friends who exchanged uncertain glances.

Claude said, "What if something's happened?" voicing aloud the fear in the two other boys'.

They all looked at each other unsure of what to do. Jamie looked behind his friends, frowning slightly at what he saw. The snow was not at its usual thickness, and the sun was slowly melting it away. People didn't seem to be wearing the usual amount of layers and he could from the doorway feel the sun gently warming his face- and it was not comforting.

"I have an idea." He said suddenly, bringing his attention back to his friends. "We need to tell the other guardians."

"But how? It's not Easter," Began Claude

"Or Christmas." Caleb added.

"And we can't exactly get the sandman," Claude continued after his brother.

"And as for the tooth fairy-" Caleb began before stopping mid-sentence. "That's it! The tooth fairy comes every night!"

"Exactly." Jamie said. "All we need to do is leave a note."

"But none of us has lost a tooth." Claude sighed.

"Not yet." Jamie replied grinning mischievously. The twins looked to each other then back to their friend before saying in unison, "Nah-ah! No way."

"Come on ladies! Time is teeth!"

The tooth palace was buzzing with noise as the fairies flew about hurriedly either bringing bags full of teeth or taking bags full of coins. Toothiana was moving about excitedly as she helped sort through the new baby teeth, placing the bloody whites into separate files.

She barely looked up as a small fairy shot towards her carrying a thin piece of paper in her little hands. She squeaked loudly and hurriedly as she floated beside Toothiana.

"Okay I'll look at it later." She replied to the squeaky noise kindly, not even looking up in her hurry.

Another set of squeaks issued from the tiny fairy, making Toothiana stop dead.

"Jack's in trouble?" And without any more noise from the little tooth fairy she grabbed the piece of paper reading it quickly.

She read the line several times biting her lip in concern.

"Cover for me, I won't be long." She said hurriedly, leaving without a reply as the tiny tooth fairy sighed dramatically and looked around at all of the teeth around her.

Jack was lying against the old willow, turning his staff in his hands. He had been like this for a long time now. He had later that day tried to cheer himself up, but what had occurred only made him feel worse. He had gone back to the house first, just to make sure it wasn't he who had been having the nightmare. But no matter how much he had tried to stand in front of the little girl, she couldn't see him. And just to make him even angrier, he had watched the little girl, who barely left her mother's side. Her mother had constantly tried to tell her child that it was only a bad dream, but to no avail.

Pitch had really implanted fear upon her. And so it seemed she was not the only one haunted by his nightmares that night. Jack had gone out into the street hoping to make some fun when two more children had walked straight through him. He could see the fear in their eyes and his heart ached to see them like this.

And here he was now, where he had been for hours on end, slumped against the tree with his eyes shut tight trying to shake away his own fears. He had thought it was bad before he became a guardian to not be seen or believed in, but now it was worse. The fact that he had this and it was now being ripped slowly and painfully away from him.

"Jack?" A small voice called to him. He opened his eyes upon the recognition, but no warmth sparkled in his eyes when he greeted Toothiana. Noticing this she grew ever more worried, and she flew towards him in concern kneeling down to his level. She watched as he turned his gaze away from her, he looked ashamed and disgusted with himself.

"Jack your hurt!" She exclaimed gently lifting his jumper away from the sticky substance that had long dried. He winced slightly as she lifted the material.

"And your face!" She said, taking his chin and lifting it towards her despite his clear distaste. She looked at the small bruise above his eyebrow and the graze on his jawline.

"Tooth, its fine, really." He said to her giving a small smile which didn't reach his eyes. She hated the lost tone of his usually enthusiastic personality.

What's wrong?" She asked him quietly, trying to meet his eyes.

He avoided them even more as he swallowed hard. "They don't believe in me." Saying it aloud seemed worse than thinking it in his head.

"What?" Toothiana laughed raising her eyebrow at him.

"Pitch. He's back."

He looked at her, seeing her shock.

"I tried to get rid of the nightmare. I…I was too late." He whispered closing his eyes and looking at the floor.

"It's not your fault!" Tooth said loudly grabbing onto his shoulders. "Come, we have to find the others."

Pitch watched as the two lifted off into the sky.

He smiled cruelly, the face of Jack swimming before him. He felt a surge of power as her remembered the boy's broken face. All he needed to do now was to rid of the teens knack for getting in his way. And that, he knew just how.

A/N

Dun Dun Dunnnnn! :)

Please review or ill sneak into your dreams and bite off all your toess:D Thankyou so much for the reviews LuvFiction Xxxx !;) I really appreciate it, hahha, makes me proper smile ;D


	5. Darkness

"Seriously mate, what's all the fuss about?" Bunnymund said in his Australian accent as he took a great leap out of the hole.

"The fuss Bunny is pitch is back!" North said loudly in his thick Russian voice. Upon Jack and Toothiana's arrival North had immediately sent out the signal. The northern lights had danced in the sky and here they all were in response to the alarm.

"Say it again mate?" Bunnymund replied, not quite believing his large furry ears.

"Pitch is back." Came Jack's voice from across the room. "He's been sending nightmares, I saw it myself. They seemed even stronger..."

"Well why didntcha stop them then?" Bunny asked loudly

"Bunny!" Toothiana hissed angrily. An awkward silence hung in the air as Bunnymund watched Jack closely. For once he felt slightly guilty, seeing the pain hidden behind Frost's angry and determined eyes.

"We need plan; last time pitch got us one by one, this time he won't even get close." North said grinning mischievously. "Sandman tonight you keep dreams strong, the rest of us will be scanning the area."

North turned back to the golden little man and sighed dramatically. "Sandman. Sandy. SANDY! WAKE UP!" the little sandman shook his head from sleep and smiled up at them all.

"Tonight we are going to be watching over children, you keep them dreaming and we'll keep defeating nightmares. Jack," North said suddenly leaving the rest of the group in discussion, "How are you?"

Jack took a big breath and said, "I'm alright. It just shocked me... you know, they couldn't see me."

"Don't worry Jack, after tonight there will be no doubt that you are here. I also think you should go see Jamie and his friends, they were all very worried about you by the sounds of it."

"I will." Jack said smiling genuinely for the first time, "I will go see them all right now."

Jack flew into the air as the others looked up at him. As he shot through the open glass-stained window he shouted "Snow daaay!"

"Amateur." Bunnymund muttered folding his paws, then he said in a more softer tone, "Who knocked him about?"

Toothiana answered, having finally discovered the answer on her way up here. "He fell and crashed onto the floor. Don't laugh!" She snapped suddenly as Bunnymund had sniggered loudly." He was upset and wasn't concentrating properly."

Sandman let a flicker of pictures float above him.

"A fearling did that to his arm?" Bunnymund said bewildered as sandy nodded his head.

"Gotta get back to the burrow guys, seeyah later." He replied and tapping his foot on the ground a hole appeared in the ground and he jumped into it.

"I have to go to." Toothiana said waving them goodbye as she flew from the window jack had just left. She was not going to let Pitch win. Not now, and not ever.

Jack was flying fast through the sky, his crystal eyes returned to their normal colour. He laughed as he swooped down near to the road, occasionally throwing a snowball at random adults that appeared to miserable for his good mood. He let the wind lift him up, taking his usual detour over the lake. He always flied over it when he was near. He didn't know why, but it was an everyday habit.

He came closer and closer until he could see it, and he smiled as he began to pass.

Jack yelled out suddenly, clenching his head as it seemed to ring loudly with cruel laughter. He tried to rid of the sound but it pressed upon all sides, the pressure building in his skull. When he thought he might explode suddenly it stopped, and he fell from the sky hitting the willow tree as he came and rolling a few feet away from it. He used his hand to try and push himself up, but his trembling arm collapsed beneath him.

He heard a small cold laugh. "Pathetic."

Upon hearing that voice Jack forced himself up where he stumbled backwards. He looked around for his staff, but it was no-where to be seen.

He yelled angrily and ran up to Pitch raising his fist, but he just disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

"What's up Jack? Haven't you missed me?" His teasing voice whispered in his ears as Jack spun around wildly.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack spat angrily as he watched the man before him, slowly circling him like a lion that had captured his prey.

"What do I want?" Pitch asked thoroughly enjoying himself. "I want all of the wasted time I spent trying to defeat the other guardians again and again." He said icily, his tone aggressive.

"Well that's not going to happen." Jack said glaring in hatred at the man who continued to circle him.

"I know." He said, giving a small laugh which caused the hairs on the back of Jack's neck to stand on end. "But what I will get is revenge."

"Yu can't stop them believing! They know we are real because they have seen us!" Jack shouted.

Pitch smiled coldly at Jack's angry tone, "I don't want to do that." Upon Jack's curious and hesitant expression he continued, "Oh no, I have other plans. For you. And for your friends." Suddenly pitch raised both his palms and smoke surrounded jack until he could see nothing else. He turned around panicking slightly as golden eyes beamed around him in every direction.

"Get him." Pitch whispered to his dark creatures and upon command they all reared and started towards him. Jack leaped out of the way, pushing past two of the beasts who snapped at him viciously. He grunted in pain as one of them clipped his leg, but he continued to run.

"You can't run away Jack!" Came Pitch's voice as he laughed loudly.

Jack ignored him, his breathing heavy as he dodged tree after tree. Skidding to a halt Jack backed away as more black mares reared and stamped on the ground angrily. Spinning around Jack again came to a screeching halt. He was surrounded with a thick wall of Pitch's nightmares.

"Poor Jack," Pitch said, as he walked into the enclosed circle watching the nervous panting coming from the teenager. "All alone."

Pitch looked at him almost sympathetically before snapping his fingers. Tight black cords wrapped themselves around him, binding him tightly and muffling his shocked cries as he fell to the ground before Pitch.

Jack felt as the mans foot pushed his side so that he rolled over to look at him. Knowing his curses would be inaudible over the tight gag around his mouth Jack gave Pitch a dirty look, before his eyes widened watching as the foot hovered before his face.

"Sweet dreams Jack." And Pitch slammed his foot forcefully down onto the boy's face. Jack fell unconscious as the foot connected painfully, the sounds of Pitch's laugh echoing in his ears…

A/N

Hellllooo my beautiful people;;)

Just wanted to say I'm sorry this chapter isn't very good, I knew what I wanted but I'm not sure I wrote it very well, so sorry for that /:

I also wanted to say, am I the only one that reads North's and Bunnymund's voices in their accents? Hahah, it only makes sense to me when I do ;)

I'd like to say a big thanks to starskulls, Emptydarkneification, summerbreezepleaseand LuvFiction Xxxx, your review mean a lot to me and really encourage me to write more! Seriously I've probably never typed this many words in all my life! My teachers hate me:D haha, please review, follow etc. I will be your bestfriend B-)


	6. Caught

Just a slight warning, one piece of language, and a bit of a bruised jack, please don't be too offended;)

There was nothing to greet him but darkness. He had been drifting in and out of a daze for a while now. He kept trying to allow the darkness to swallow him into unconsciousness, but every time he felt the bliss of sleep pulling on his eyelids he awoke with a start, his heart thudding against his chest.

It was like something was in the room with him, stopping him from resting. He felt panicky and exhausted as well as dehydrated. He would do anything for a sip of water right now. He grimaced as more pain shot through his shoulders where he had long ago learned not to move.

He had tight iron cuffs digging painfully into his wrists as he hung there limply, his bare feet trailing across the stone floor giving him no relief. He groaned heavily in pain and frustration that he had gotten himself into this mess in the first place. He closed his eyes tiredly, trying to rid of his headache. His face was throbbing from where pitch had knocked him out, and the blow had caused him a nose bleed as well as a split lip. He could taste the dry blood around his lips as well as down his chin, and he felt a need to wash it off, scrub away any evidence of the situation he was in.

Suddenly he snapped his eyes open. He shivered and arched his back, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up.

"Jack." The voice whispered to him, and he knew it was Pitch trying to taunt him.

He heard him loud and clear, the words ringing inside of his head until he shook it hard, clenching his eyes closed as though in deep pain. A cold laugh echoed inside of his ears and he yelled, "Stop it!"

Panting heavily Jack looked around him as the voice left from inside his mind, but before he could sigh in relief his breath caught in his throat as Pitch appeared in front of him.

"Oh Jack," Pitch began circling him slowly and taking in his appearance, "You don't look so good?" Any one would have thought he was generally concerned, but the grin plastered on his face and the cold eyes glaring back told differently.

"Piss off!" Jack growled angrily, not caring about the consequences.

Pitch gave a small heartless laugh as he came to a stop in front of him. "That isn't a way to speak to your elders, is it jack?" The remark clearly had no affect on him, he in fact seemed amused by the boy's outburst.

"What do you want?" Jack spat at him, his insides burning with anger.

"I've already told you want I want, were you not listening before?" Pitch replied as though they were simply having a conversation over tea and biscuits.

"Killing me wont get you anywhere, the other guardians are stronger than me, they can defeat you with there eyes closed and one hand behind there back!" he shouted.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you?" He asked softly, though Jack sensed a more threatening tone to his voice.

Jack didn't reply. He just looked up at his captor in uncertainty.

As he looked away he felt his head jerk upwards, Pitch's hand snaking up around his face where he held onto his jaw tightly. Jack couldn't help the gasp of pain from both his face and arms, hating himself as Pitch sneered at him.

"Do I detect fear?" He asked sending chills down Jack's back as he laughed coldly once more.

Jack tried to escape the iron tight grip Pitch had around his face but it only caused him more pain. This time he subsided the groan and blinked as his eyes watered.

"What's up Jack? Can't handle a little pain?" Pitch whispered tightening his hold and smiling nastily as Jack clenched his teeth together tightly and struggled to subside his pain.

Jack drew back slightly in his hold before spitting into Pitch's face.

Pitch yelled in disgust and released Jack who momentarily breathed a sigh of relief, but before he could even look back up to his tormenter, Pitch belted him hard in the face.

Jack cried out in pain as his body twisted to the left, his only support being the merciless manacles which he swayed on gasping for breath.

"You want play that game do you?" Pitch said breathing heavily also, but in excitement. "Don't worry, I can play…"

Jack shut his eyes tightly as he saw the next blow fly towards his face.

A/N

Thankyou everyone for the reviews! Seriously they make me smile so much that my boyfriend gets jealous and thinks I'm texting another guy! Sorry this one has taken longer, but I've recently had an operation and been in hospital an all that, sorry! Seriousley I want to thank all the reviews and followers and favouriters;) that was spelled badly.. hahah, thanks again and ill try and get another chap up soon!


	7. Where's Jack?

"Where is that stupid icicle brain?!" Came the strong and angry Australian accent.

"What?!" Shouted Tooth loudly through the howling bitter wind. She was battling through the icy weather as she and bunny chased the three black blurs in front of them.

"Jack!" Yelled bunny loudly through the roaring in his ears. He could barely hear himself think as he leaped from roof to roof, straining his eyes trying to see through the blizzard.

The sky was Pitch Black. The wind whipped loudly as the icy storm fought against the four guardians. He, Tooth and North were fighting the nightmares away, leaving Sandy to clean up Pitch's mess.

A rumble of thunder echoed across the sky as a flash of lightening cut across it, slicing through the black night.

Bunny didn't even hear her reply as he leaped off the roof jumping on top of one of the mares and smirking as the beast vanished beneath his giant paws in a wisp of smoke, its scream adding to the wind. He had long ago given up with his boomerangs as they had immediately failed and come flying back hitting him in the eye.

He saw through the bitter wind as North popped out of a chimney laughing loudly as he slashed his swords through the air, destroying the remaining two fearlings.

The three of them slowed down to a stop breathing heavily and shivering against the icy cold. Huddling closer together North said in his thick Russian accent; "Where's Jack?"

"I Dunnoe!" Bunny shouted through the howling wind. "But when I see him I'm gonna kill him." He snarled.

"Do you think he's okay?" Tooth shouted as she held her arms protectively.

"He won't be when I'm finished with him, the little-"

A nightmare cut through Bunny's sentence and they all focused on their duty and leapt towards the threat.

Jack groaned loudly. His whole body was aching from where the abuse had rained down upon him.

After being punched, kicked, and strangled to the point of not breathing, Pitch had finally left him alone. And here he had been hanging for hours on end, though to him it felt like days.

He had not been able to sleep at all in this time. Every time he felt the bliss of unconsciousness pulling at his eyelids he had been cruelly awakened, as loud voices rang inside of his head, their screeching voices mocking him.

He knew it was Pitch playing with his mind as he had before, but he was too weak to fight it.

He let out another cry of pain and frustration. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands and grit his teeth in his agony. The manacles were digging painfully into his wrists and had long ago cut deeply into his flesh as he was used as Pitch's punching bag. He could feel the dried blood all around them and the fresh blood that slowly trailed down his arms before drying next to old lines.

He coughed loudly, his ribs rattling with every breath he sucked in before another round came. He licked his split lips gently trying to bring moist to their dry and cracked appearance. He felt sickened at the taste and shut his eyes tightly trying not to throw up.

The other guardian's faces swam in his mind's eye. He wandered what they would be thinking of him right now. He knew Bunny would be throwing empty threats at his lack of appearance, but hopefully they would discover why soon.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and yelled loudly in anger.

"What's up Jack?"

He yelled again in shock at the sudden presence behind him. He flinched as Pitch put a hand on his shoulder. "Get away from me!" Jack growled gritting his teeth together and moving as far away from the monster as he could despite the pain stabbing down his wrists and into his shoulders.

Pitch chuckled softly making Jack shiver as he walked around the suspended teenager and to the front of him. "Clearly you have not learned from before, would you like me to teach you again Jack?" Pitch mocked his cold smile dancing on his pale lips.

Jack stubbornly looked away, glaring at the floor.

"I said," Pitch said, his voice becoming dangerous despite the quieter tone to it. "Would you like another lesson?"

Jack's eyes widened in shock, the brilliant blue fading to a dull grey as he gasped for breath. Pitch's grip was tightening around his throat and the pleading hung to the edge of his lips.

"Go on Jack, Say it. That's all you need to do," He soothed watching as the teen turned paler and paler, his eyes ridden with panic and desperation. "Just say it."

Jack hung on strongly, even if he could utter a sound he would not give in to Pitch and that was the promise he had made himself from the beginning.

"Just say it."

He heard Pitch's voice like a whisper as his vision slowly clouded black. He welcomed unconsciousness, though he knew it would be only seconds before he was being forced back to reality. And reality was not where he wanted to be right now…

Hey guys! Don't worry I am going somewhere with this! I just don't want to rush into it as it could spoil the story! I was never a 'get straight to the point' kinda person:D sorry I've not updated for a while! I've been back In hospital again! Caught an infection and started throwing up blood like ya do;) anyway I had to go into hospital then have my op redone… great! Psshhhhht! Anyway! Hope this is okay! Thanks for ALLLL the reviews, I love you guys;) keep following reviewing and favouriting! I love youuuuuuu!


	8. What next?

"No! No, I saved you!" Jack yelled as the little girl slipped beneath the ice, screaming as she fell. He jumped forwards but the ice had sealed over and she was no-where in sight.

"No!" He shouted angrily banging his fists on the surface as tears ran down his face. He was slowly weakening and fell to his knees crying in grief. Running a hand through his thick brown hair he let out a scream and clutched his head in agony as a voice whispered in his ears, taunting him.

"How could you Jack? You just let her go…"

"No! No I saved her!" He yelled back at the voice still holding his head in pain.

"Jack…" The voice was calmer and he looked up to see he was no longer at the lake but kneeling on the floor of his home.

"Jack what have you done!" The voice suddenly screamed, his mother's eyes so alike to his own as she screamed and screamed. His father stood holding her protectively away from him as he looked down at his son in disgust.

Jacks heart was aching as he looked at his parents in agony. He stood slowly and made to go and comfort them but they stepped away from him.

The rejection was clear and Jack felt darkness enclosing on his chest to stop him from breathing. The scene was slowly swallowed by black smoke and Jack closed his eyes again as his father's voice echoed in his ears. "You are no son of mine…"

Jack burst open his eyes gasping for breath and searching his surroundings. His eyes held nothing but fear as he realised he was back in his cell hanging from the ceiling.

A small laugh caught his attention and he turned towards the shadows where he could feel the presence of another.

"Oh Jack…" Pitch said; slowly walking over to him as Jack glared at him furiously realising it had only been a nightmare. "You're so weak."

"I'm not weak, you're just a coward!" He hissed not caring what his actions would cause him.

"A coward you say?" Pitch replied a smirk upon his face, malicious eyes lighting up.

"Yes, you can't even fight me like a real man! You have to have your enemies tied up before you can do any damage!"

"Oh jack," He laughed icily, "I wouldn't exactly call you a man, I can't have a fight with a child can I?"

"I'm not a child!" Jack shouted back angrily.

"Okay jack, you said it. Let's play fairly." And he unlocked the heavy manacles where Jack fell to the floor in a heap grunting in pain and shock.

He looked up at Pitch cautiously for a moment who just stood there smiling and waiting for him to get up.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and used the wall to try and push himself up. He was breathing heavily and wincing as he stood there clutching his side in pain.

"C'mon Jack? I thought you wanted to fight me? Man to man eh?" Jack growled as he glared angrily up at the monster who was still stood in the same position.

His eyes darted around the entire room quickly and he almost yelled in anger as he saw no way out.

He knew it was an unlikely possibility that he would win, even in his state, Jack hesitantly stumbled forwards.

"Nervous? Maybe I should go first." And without awaiting a reply he marched towards Jack who was still clutching his sighed and raised a fist angrily.

Despite his weak form Jack ducked quickly and stuck his leg out causing Pitch to stumble slightly. As Pitch spun around angrily Jack was ready and he punched him hard in the face. From the force of the Punch Jack leant against the wall trying to catch his breath before a foot slammed into his side causing him to fall over. He looked up as Pitch kicked him hard again causing his body to roll over to the side.

Another kick rained down as he grunted in pain, Pitch's voice shouting above him.

"C'mon Jack! Defend yourself!" He yelled almost angrily as he booted him in the face this time.

Jack cried out as he lay face down on the cold floor. Pitch slammed his foot onto Jacks back making him gasp and cough violently trying to breathe in. Jack pushed his hands beneath him and tried to shakily push himself up. Leaning heavily on his weak trembling arms Jack breathed in air greedily feeling the fresh blood trickle down his face.

He saw as Pitch knelt down towards him and he flinched openly away from him.

"Look at me." Pitch spat coldly, but still Jack refused stubbornly, and Pitch sighed in frustration grasping Jacks white hair, smiling nastily at the cry that emitted.

Jack was forced to look into his eyes and he sent him a look that could kill.

"Why do you try to defy me Jack? You should be grateful of me; you're still alive aren't you?"

Jack drew back slightly and spat into Pitch's face. Pitch slammed his face down hard on the ground and continued to speak despite Jack's moan of pain. "First I offer you partnership in our rule over the world, then you defeat me, and here I am now and you, a child, think you can beat me? Think you can speak to me like I am beneath you?"

"You are beneath me. Your scum." Jack replied weakly his eyes unfocused.

Pitch slammed his head onto the ground again and jack yelled in pain.

Pitch laughed softly feeling Jack's energy wane. "You will stand beside me soon Jack. And you have no choice."

Jack's eyes widened slightly, wandering what Pitch's words meant before his body shut down, leaving him in a world of nightmares.

All four guardians were drained of energy as they all sat, or more so, lay, in North's office.

"Crikey that was a long night." Bunny said as he cricked his neck to the side rubbing it soothingly.

"Tell me about it." Tooth said gently closing her eyes as she lay back in the squashy arm chair. "I really should get back soon; I hope everything ran okay without me." She said hesitantly getting to her feet and ruffling her feathers.

Her legs felt like led and she sagged slightly using North's desk for support.

"They'll be fine Tooth," North said to her in his thick Russian accent, "You can't work like this, none of us can."

"I feel most sorry for sandy." Bunny said indicating the little man who was softly snoring in a corner somewhere.

They all followed his gaze and watched as the sandman's chest rose slowly.

"We can't do that again." Tooth said sighing, "What are we going to do?" She asked North, both she and Bunny looking up at him almost pleadingly.

But north didn't have an answer.

He leant forwards in his big red chair and put his head in his hands sighing. "I don't know. An even bigger question- Where's Jack?"

Tooth looked at each of them, worry and concern big in her purple eyes. She swallowed the lump rising in her throat and took a steady breath, "I'm going to go look for him."

She forced her wings into action and slowly flew up. A hand grabbed her tiny risk before she left and she looked at bunny who had awoken himself with determination. "I'll come with yah." They nodded to each other seriously and said goodbye to North as they took off together.

Bunny knew now that something was wrong, and despite him and Jack always arguing he was family. And nothing got between he and his family.

A/N

Please tell me whatcha thinking Guys! I do really appreciate it when I see a new review/follow or favourite! If anyone has any ideas or thoughts do share;) I want to thank those who already have review/favourite/ follow, I might start doing some shout-outs, but either way I want you all to know I am extremely grateful, ThankyouJx


	9. The lure

Toothiana sighed tiredly as she fluttered down landing delicately on the frosty ground leaning against the big willow tree. She and bunny had searched for hours and come across nothing. He was nowhere to be seen. They had split up when arriving at each destination to cover more ground, yet this was the second time they had been to Jack's hometown just in case they had missed him. It was now early on in the evening and the sky was a faint and dusty blue. Tooth could already see the moon appearing in the light sky faintly.

Seconds later Bunny appeared looking just as drained as she felt. She made to say something but Bunny cut her off answering the question, "Nothing."

Bunnymund hopped over too her also leaning against the large tree. But despite his exhaustion his eyes were wide and alert.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Tooth asked after a moment of silence.

Bunny sighed as he looked at her worry filled eyes, not knowing what to say. Tooth seemed to get the message and gazed at the lake as her brilliant eyes filled with grief.

"Hey mate, Jack's a tough little ankle-biter, he'll be alright." He said to her soothingly, trying to believe the words himself.

She gave him a small smile at the comfort before a rustle of leaves caught their attention. They immediately took a defensive stance, Bunny snatching out his boomerangs and Tooth rising of the ground, her wings fluttering madly.

A black creature shot past the both of them hiding in the shadows. They both gasped at the sudden appearance but bounded after it. Every now and then they would see it skit through the air out of the corner of their eye.

Tooth screeched to a halt in mid-air her eyes wide in shock. Bunny halted too and followed her gaze to the cranky old wooden bed that stood in the middle of a forest clearing.

"Pitch?" Bunny said curiously looking at Tooth to make sure she saw it too.

"No, it can't be, he's been gone for almost a year, it's not him. Is it?" her voice was filled with all kinds of emotion as she spoke quickly barley giving Bunny time to grab hold of her and shake her slightly.

"Tooth, calm down, we'll go down and check it out." He said setting her down gently and looking down the hole that was under the bed. It was pitch black and he didn't know how far down it led to Pitch's cave.

"Shouldn't we go tell the others? Bring reinforcements? Ooh! I can call my fairies!" She said hurriedly again floating up slightly as the idea sprung to her mind.

"No, there's no time. If that bloody idiot has done anything too him…"He wandered off at the thought, "We don't have time."

They both looked at each other nodding and Bunny leapt high into the air. He pushed his large paws out in front of him and struck straight at the hole, the wood collapsing as he and tooth shot down.

They both landed graciously, there defensive positions never slacking. Bunny's ears twitched to the right as he heard a distant echo. He couldn't quite make out the source yet and so spun around taking off in that direction.

"It would appear you have some company Jack."

Jack stirred slowly before grunting in pain at his aching body. He could taste dry blood around his mouth and most of his face was covered in the sickly substance. He tried to cling to sleep, not even caring about the nightmares that were surely waiting for him, but a sharp slap to his cheek forced his eyes open as he winced. He rolled his shoulders and pulled his body up slightly using the chains that now held him to the wall. He rested against it realising the dull throb at the back of his head. He let out a sigh of relief as he rested it on the cold wall, but before he could relax again another cold slap marked itself upon his face. He cried out this time, in pain and frustration that he had almost forgot Pitch's presence.

"What?" He rasped, squinting up at the dark figure that towered above him.

Pitch kicked him in the stomach at his rudeness and carried on talking, ignoring the gasps of breath coming from jack who was bent over double.

"I said that you have company."

"What do you mean?" He gasped between each breath, his ribs rattling at the strength it took for him to just breathe.

"The tooth fairy and the Easter bunny. It seems they suspect something. But since their here I can't have them missing out on all the fun can I?"

"You leave them alone!" Jack shouted angrily as he made to lunge at the monster before the sharp manacles on his wrist only brought him back to the ground.

Pitch laughed icily at his reaction.

"If you hurt them I'll-"

"You'll what?" Pitch whispered tauntingly. "Your tied to a wall, what could you possibly do?"

Jack just glared at him angrily, wishing he had an answer. If it was true, and Tooth and Bunny were here, Pitch could do whatever he wanted to them. He just had to hope that his friends wouldn't find him, but all that hope was brought to a crashing halt as pitch said, "We should probably let them know you're here jack."

Jack's eyes widened as Pitch held his hand palm up, little shoots of electricity dancing in cracks before him.

"A little something I've been working on. I just haven't had a test subject yet, will you help me?"

Jack couldn't even reply as Pitch shot his hand towards Jack.

Courses of electricity were shooting through his body. He felt like he was on fire. He bit down hard on his lip trying so hard to not give Pitch the satisfaction, but it was not long before he screamed and screamed, arching his back in agony. He didn't know where he was, who he was; he just wanted the pain to end. It felt like white hot knives were piercing his naturally cold skin, splitting and tearing it apart. He felt so hot as he body writhed against his binds, not even feeling as the recently healing scabs were ripped open again.

Pitch pulled back breathing heavily as he gave out a victorious laugh at this latest development.

Jack was panting as he lay on the floor shivering, a cold sweat on his bloody face as he attempted to move. He clenched his teeth and yelled through them, his eyes closed tightly as reality hit him hard.

"How was that Jack?" Pitch laughed mockingly watching as he lay as still as possible, traces of pain flitting across his face. "You did pretty well I must say, you were able to hold onto that scream longer than I expected for someone as weak as yourself. But I don't think your friends heard you enough Jack."

Pitch aimed his hand towards him again, and the intoxicating fear shone from his eyes as he tensed his muscles in anticipation. Pitch laughed as the electricity shot through towards Jack once again.

A/N thanks everyone for the continued support, it is this that gives me the encouragement to get off my lazy butt and write more! Lovee you all and hope your all enjoying your easter holidays!:D


	10. A deal

"JACK! WERE COMING FOR YA MATE!" The intense cries of agony pierced his long fluffy ears as he sprinted on all fours through the long corridor made in the cave. He could sense Tooth just behind him, but he was barely paying attention to anything else. The cold rounded walls of the cave were getting smaller and Bunny lay as flat as he could as he felt a small tear in his fur at the jagged edges. He heard tooth gasp behind him and realised the same thing must have happened to her.

He squint in the distance as the echoes of Jack's torture grew louder and louder, but all he could see was darkness ahead.

Suddenly he and tooth felt the ground open before them and they both yelled in shock as they dropped into the unknown, the black sand glittering menacingly as it swallowed them whole.

* * *

"That ought to do it." Pitch said as power flowed through him, feeding of off Jack's fear. He watched in pleasure as Jack shook on the ground still gasping for breath and groaning in pain. He tried to pull himself up by the chains that had reopened his scabs and were now caked heavily in blood from where he had pulled against his restraints, but only gasped loudly and lay back down in his uncomfortable position.

His whole body trembled and he could distantly hear Pitch's voice in the background. His vision was invaded by black dots, flitting in and out of his sight and he tried to blink them away but it only intensified. The loud ringing ear in his voice was only growing louder and despite how sick he felt he wanted to succumb to the unconsciousness. As he stopped fighting it and relief started to ebb away his fear a foot slammed into his side.

He cried out again and as he saw Pitch's blurry vision bend down and he tried to sink into the walls. Pitch grabbed hold of his jumper and lifted him slightly off the ground bringing his face to his as an angry snarl crossed his lips.

"Gerroff." Jack groaned wincing as his body was forced to move again.

Jack closed his eyes again but was shook hard by Pitch who was keeping him awake.

"Come on Jack, we can't be rude to our guests can we? They've gone through all this effort to see you, the least you could do is stay awake."

Jack stared past him as Tooth and Bunny were dragged into the room by two fearlings whose outline grew stronger by the minute. The fierce horses threw down their prey to give their master and faded away, the door vanishing with them as they left.

All of Jacks dizziness was washed away as he stared horror struck at his two friends who were looking at him in the same way, both of them practically screaming through the gags furiously.

"Leave them alone!" Jack screamed angrily and despite his injuries he pulled against the binds, his eyes never leaving his friends faces.

"I haven't touched them Jack." Pitch whispered through his cold smile, "Yet."

Jack shot his eyes up to the monster before him, Pitch feeling the power trembling inside of him at the look in his eye.

Then Jack's face turned into anger and he gave an almighty kick, causing Pitch to collapse as his leg gave way.

Pitch gave no hesitation and struck him again, putting all of the hate he felt towards him in it. He felt no pity as he watched Jack screaming in agony, his whole body jerking and begging for release. Bunny and Tooth were both struggling madly against their own restraints as they watched the youngest guardian cry out. They had never felt so hopeless before. A child was being tortured before their very eyes; and there was nothing they could do about it.

Pitch released the bolts of electricity from Jack and turned away from him as he gasped for breath, coughing violently through his sore torn throat. He groaned in frustration as he felt old wounds open, beads of blood tracing over his bruises.

Pitch clicked his fingers and the black sand vanished from Tooth and Bunny's mouths.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Bunny yelled angrily still struggling madly against his bonds.

Tooth couldn't speak; her purple eyes still glued onto Jack who she could see was struggling to remain conscious for them. Tears traced her face and her mouth was agape as her heart shattered before her. She could barely breathe through this pain.

"Of course you are." Pitch only laughed in response as he turned around to look at Jack at the far end of the cell. "I'll make a deal with you jack,-"

"I'm not doing anything you want." He spat immediately cutting through Pitch who angrily walked up to him and kicked him hard in the face where he winced and grit his teeth together already tasting more blood in his mouth.

"As I was saying," Pitch continued as though there had been no interruption, "you tell me one thing, and I'll let them go."

"What is it?" Jack asked impatiently, determined to answer whatever he wanted in order to free his friends.

"No mate! Don't do what he wants!" Bunny shouted angrily glaring at Pitch who stood before him.

"Jack, please…" Tooth whispered softly through her tears.

He looked at her sympathetically which only hurt her more. He should be the one in tears, and here she was crying and losing control completely. But despite her hurt Jack knew he had to do the right thing. The children needed them the most.

"How did you fix your staff?" Pitch asked him as he brought his eyes back to him.

Jack looked up at him his eyebrow raised, "Umm, is that it?" He asked almost disbelievingly.

Pitch gave a chuckle at his expression, "Simple question. One answer and I'll let them go."

Jack would have laughed in relief if his situation wasn't so serious, but as he opened his mouth he found he couldn't answer.

"I Dunnoe." He said terror in his eyes as he blinked down at the ground.

Pitch sighed almost sympathetically, "Well I guess they'll have to stick around for a bit…" He said turning his back on the teen as though to leave them all.

"No, no! Wait!" Bunny and Tooth winced at his croaky voice, none of its joy and tease residing there.

Pitch smiled to himself at his desperation before turning back to look at him. His smile widened nastily as he watched Jack panicking to answer.

"I... I Dunnoe exactly how, it just sort of…" He yelled in frustration. "I held it together and I could feel my magic… it was fixing it."

Pitch didn't want to show his surprise at how strong Jack's power must be and so he stepped slowly forwards giving him a look that clearly told him to elaborate.

"I guess my magic wasn't from the staff, it's just in me." As he said it the realisation hit him. Maybe he could to something now, to free him and the others.

Pitch could already see the plans building up inside him and turned around towards the other two guardians who looked defeated and lost. He clicked his fingers and two of his fearlings appeared in mid-air tossing their heads and pawing the ground.

"No Jack! We can't leave you!" Tooth sobbed.

"Let him go Pitch, NOW!" Bunny shouted still struggling madly trying to kick out at the fearling that tried to drag him away by his binds.

Pitch clicked his fingers again and another of his beasts materialised and helped to drag out Bunnymund, his angry curses and threats never ceasing. Tooth sobbed once more as she was dragged from the room, her eyes never leaving Jack's until the door closed behind them and vanished. She and Bunny were thrown to the floor and just as more screaming from the room emitted they fell once more into a black hole, moments later landing with a thud in the middle of North's palace, Jack's pain still echoing in their ears.

* * *

A/N

Cause I got 4 reviews in one chapter I thought I'd get my butt into gear;) thanks so much, you guys are all great!


	11. Escape?

Firstly; OMG YOU GUYSSS;) I got like 12 reviews :0 I'm going to marry you all :D if its legal or not ;)! Lots of thanks to MisteryMaiden, SPN4eva556, letitrain, unknown, ParisPhantom, AnaE192, guest, JackFrostRoxs, AccioLight, lilalove88, Celestialstarynight and Yurrei no Chu! The support really makes me write more!

Just a Pitch and Jack scene m'fraid, but I'll get back to the other guardians next chappy;)

Now hopefully enjoy; your questions should all be answered soon…;)

* * *

So. He didn't need that stupid staff after all. But now he knew that. Pitch paced the great underground cave his thoughts all adding up to hat would soon take place. He stopped his pacing and smiled nastily as he remembered what had happened not long ago…

_He clicked his fingers, curiously watching the teen before his feet. He almost laughed allowed at the shouts coming from behind him as the two guardians were dragged away. He watched in satisfaction at the hopelessness in Jack's eyes as they were taken from him. A sick smile danced on his cold lips and he shocked Jack again who couldn't even attempt to hold back his screams. The fear from the other two guardians overwhelmed him and he greedily wanted more so pressed forwards, the black shots of electricity slicing through Jack's body in front of him._

_Feeling the leave of the guardians Pitch stopped. He knew now that Jack could possibly escape if he was not distracted. And that was something he was not willing to risk. Not even bothering to taunt the gasping boy on the floor, Pitch bent down and grabbed him by his snowy hair. Ignoring the gasp of pain Pitch disconnected the chains from the wall and dragged his bound hands and hand, dragging him upwards. He clearly couldn't support himself yet but Pitch didn't care as he half dragged him into the middle of the room where a hook hung from the ceiling._

_Jack stumbled and groaned in pain as his arms were lifted high causing his toes too temporarily lift the ground as he was strung up back in the position he had first woken up in. His tears barely skimmed the floor again and he tensed his muscles in anticipation for what was to come. But it was nothing to what he expected._

_He yelled in shock and agony as the black whip that pitch materialised through thin air cracked down hissing and spitting angrily as it slit deeply into his back. Pitch chuckled softly and came to face him. His eyes were wide and the breath caught in his throat as he tried to force his body to work._

_"Sorry Jack, but I can't have you escaping can I?" Pitch said as though he was sorry he had to do this. _

_"Ever heard of chloroform?" Jack said bitterly, knowing there were other ways to halt his attempts at escaping._

_Pitch replied with another angry crack of the whip, which this time ripped into his jumper causing a long deep cut. He hissed through his teeth before crying out._

_"The jumper really?" Jack yelled through clenched teeth, his cheek returning now he knew just exactly what this monster was prepared to do to torment Jack even further. He knew in the long run it wouldn't help his situation, but it's not like he was going to be let out early for good behaviour was he?_

_"You really aren't in the position to be cocky are you Jack?" Pitch asked circling him slowly and bringing the sharp black whip down on his back again as if to make his point._

_'That shut him up' Pitch thought as the only things escaping the brats mouth was gasps of pain._

_Pitch stopped facing his back and looking at the deep blue jumper that sparkled with frost, two long rips were now there and were slowly darkening in the boys blood. Pitch smiled before clicking his fingers. Jack felt the cool air on his bare skin as the jumper had been removed completely._

_"We don't want anything getting in the way right?" Pitch said knowing he was having trouble speaking through the fearful gasps of pain._

_And then he brought it down again. And again. Jack was passed hissing and gasping by now as more screams tore through his throat until he was coughing and crying out struggling to breathe at the same time._

_Pitch's anger at everything Jack had ruined was pouring out. No mercy. He slashed the weapon down, not even batting an eye at his pain. His eyes burned in hatred and it took everything he had to stop. He was also panting but as he calmed himself down he looked back up and laughed evilly. _

Pitch brought himself back to the present relishing in the memory. His plan was almost ready to esculate. Just a little more time before he sprang into action…

* * *

Jack cried out as he was roughly pulled from unconsciousness. He felt nauseous as he looked around giving a quick sigh of relief at the empty room. He was sweating all over; his bruised and battered body ached all over. He could feel that despite the stinging slashes carved onto his flesh; these new wounds had stopped bleeding. He had to do something. He could never live with himself if he had just given up. He didn't care what happened to himself, but the others must be in danger as far as he could guess. If Pitch was involved, why would he want Jack for anything other than revenge? He wasn't special.

He braced himself and closed his eyes gently trying to focus solely on the magic inside of him. He could feel it like before when he had fixed his staff but it vanished again. He yelled angrily and swayed against his binds gritting his teeth at the shoot of pan that erupted through his shoulders.

He took an even deeper breath and shut his eyes tight. Every fibre of him concentrated on this moment. He could feel it tingling inside of him, shooting through his veins bottled up for so long as it excitedly rushed around his system. Then Jack yelled loudly and fell to the floor with a 'oomph!' He cried greatly as he pushed his trembling arms beneath him, his whole body shook as he forced it to start working. The adrenaline was kicking in and he managed to push his feet unsteadily benath him and he stood as tall as he could in his weak state. Holding his side in pain and gritting his teeth he stumbled drunkenly to the bare wall and as his insticts kicked in he aimed his hands at the cold stone and an icy blast left his fingertips, blowing the wall away.

* * *

A/N

DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

So any ideas to what pitch is planning to do with Jack?

Will Jack escape or not?

Please tell me what your thinking! I know im not very good at this stuff haha, thanks for everyone who has supported so far :D

OUT;)


	12. fear

"You sure you're not hurt?" North asked worriedly as he looked them both over once more.

"Were fine mate, just sore wrists, nothing to worry 'bout." Bunny replied shaking off any concern as he sighed and stared at the ground.

North exchanged a look with sandy who shrugged his shoulders and gave them a sympathetic look.

The moment Tooth and Bunny had landed amidst the ruckus that was North's workshop North and Sandy had immediately rushed out of the office, swords and golden whips flying around as they took on the scene before them. Noticing the distress of their two friends North had ordered the elves to bring some cookies and hot chocolate to his office and he and sandy had led them up there.

It had taken some time to calm Tooth down before Bunny could tell them everything that had happened. He could sense the guilt in their voices and immediately reassured them that there was nothing they could have done.

And now both of them sat staring at the wall, seeing something that the other two guardians could not. Jack's screams were still penetrating their ears, echoing in their heads; they knew it would haunt them forever. Tooth was silently crying now, tears sliding gently down her face and into her brilliant feathers.

Sandy nudged North and directed his head towards their blank staring faces and the image of a bed shimmered above his head. North nodded his understanding and stood up in front of his two friends. "Why don't you get some rest?"

Bunny looked up to the strong Russian accent that seemed to be addressing him.

"Nahh mate, we need to do something." Bunny said determined and he felt Tooth turn her attention towards them, the same determination shining in her eyes.

North hesitated awkwardly humming before not so subtly saying it of the corner of his mouth, "Dream sand?"

Just as Bunny and Tooth shot their heads around dangerously glaring at the little man, two golden balls flew at them, where they both slumped into their chairs snoring softly.

North sighed dramatically and walked over to the window in his office, sandy right behind him as they both looked out.

"Be strong Jack. We'll save you."

* * *

He staggered to the side, feeling his legs tremble even more. Taking no hesitance he leaned against the cave wall. He felt the rough sharp edges against his skin but could barely give it a second thought. He stayed there breathing heavily and let out a gasp of pain. He was completely exhausted. He felt that he had been walking down the same corridor for over an hour now and he didn't seem to be getting any farther, but then he only need to turn around and he could still see the huge hole in the wall that he had made. He was so frustrated. He had fallen down more times than he could be bothered to count. He was sweating (which confused him slightly), his whole body ached dully, he felt sick, tired and dizzy, not to mention he had bruises tattooed across his whole body and deep gashes on his back. He thought his ribs may have been broken from the constant kicking swell s the burning pain on his chest and he probably had a concussion due to all the head banging his poor skull had gone through.

He knew he needed help, anyone would be stupid not too in his state, but the actual effort it took to moving was so great that Jack had the ironic image of him just lying here and waiting for Pitch to return to him so he could ask him for a hand at escaping.

His heart was racing with adrenaline but he could also sense the fear licking his insides and clouding his thoughts, but he tried to push them away knowing that the fearlings would sense it. Knowing he was wasting precious time he clenched his chest trying not to aggravate his ribs and dazedly pushed himself on.

* * *

Tooth blinked slowly. She was lying on something comfortable and warm. It was so welcoming that she almost drifted off again, that was before the sudden realisation of their situation hit her and she shot up out of bed, wings fluttering madly as she looked around startled.

"Ah Tooth! Your awake!" North grinned widely.

"I can not believe you did that North!" She scolded hands on her hips as she glared at him. She watched satisfied as the guilt crossed his smile and he shrugged.

"Where's sandy?" She asked noticing the little man's disappearance.

"He's out giving dreams, he left a little later hoping to get rid of nightmares." North replied a frown on his face. "I offered to go with, but he insisted I didn't."

Tooth sighed sadly. "We need to get Jack back."

"Don't worry; he's tough and stubborn when he wants to be. He'll be fine." He said to her comfortingly trying to reassure himself just as well.

Tooth curled her fists in anger, a fierce presence in her eyes. "I'm going to kill Pitch for what he's done to him."

* * *

Jack wasn't even bothering to keep quiet now as he breathed loudly forcing his weak body to half jog down the steps. He could remember from last time he was here and he struggled to get nearer and nearer to the exit. He came screeching to a halt and looked up. He almost yelled in relief as he saw the sky in a hole above him. He jumped as high as he could and grabbed onto some loose roots that were sticking out of the tunnel. He started to use them to pull himself up. Pain shot through every part of his body but he ignored it. The small hole was getting larger as he dug his heels into the side, slowly climbing up the tunnel. He ould feel every limb protesting but forced them to keep going. A glimmer of hope sparkled in his brilliant blue eyes and he could almost smell the fresh air. He reached out to grab another root.

As he gripped it tightly he started to pull himself up. His heart jumped in his throt as he fearfully stared ahead. The root was breaking and crumbling before his eyes. He panicked and scrambled to find another but it was too late. The root snapped clean in half and Jack fell straight down the hole and landed with a thud on the floor.

"No!" He yelled in anger and fear as he tried to push his weak body off the floor. His weak arms gave up on him and he slumped back to the floor. Fear had overtaken every sense in his body; he didn't even think about his magic, all he could do was panic. His breathing was coming in short gasps and he struggled to remain calm. Everything around him was spinning and a loud ringing started in his ears. Almost throwing himself off the floor he grunted in pain as he forced his feet beneath him and looked back up to see the hole. Just as he braced himself for another jump He felt something behind him.

Spinning around he yelled in shock and fell back onto the floor as a circle of black mares surrounded him. They pawed the ground, their fierce eyes glaring down upon him and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to close his eyes to make them go away but he couldn't seem to close them. He was trembling and shaking on the ground and he shot his head to the left and felt all the breath leave him when Pitch walked slowly towards him laughing softly. Jack had failed.

* * *

A/N

Is this the part where I duck to avoid the tomatoes :S?

I know a lot of you guys will hate me for not giving poor o'le Jack a break, and don't worry I am taking in account all of your thoughts and ideas, cause they are helping me write my story. I have a good idea of how I want this to plan out, and I hope it doesn't seem like I'm dragging things out too far, I just don't want to make everything seem rushed or anything as it may ruin my evil plans muahahah! Please don't hate me! I just don't want this story to be finished too soon as despite how terrible my English (and spelling) is I'm having fun writing this! Seriously; I wish I had this much praise from my teachers HaaHaa, anyway guys, I'll try and update asap, keep giving me your thoughts and please be careful with those tomatoes;)

Lex-OUT!:D


	13. MESSAGE

**Hey everyone, I just came on here to give all of my reviewers and readers and favourites a message. I'm sorry it has been so bloody long since I posted, and I wont go in to all the business why but I've been in hospital for quite a long time. I've been back home for about 2 weeks now and am beginning to get back to things once again. I'm sorry that I've only just taken the wonderful opportunity of seeing the support you have all given, and I should have wrote this message a while ago as I have had my phone to read other stories whilst in hospital- though for some reason it wouldn't let me "submit a chapter"?. I just wanted to clear a few things up about my latest chap as some people were a bit confused:)**

**Firstly, I did say that Jack wasn't thinking properly, he's only just realised that he holds his own power not his staff, and he is very panicky and weak which is why he did not simply summon the wind etc.**

**As for the OOC from the guardians, I agree but I also wanted to show that they are better when they can all work together, and as Bunny and Tooth were practically knackered, exhaustion would not help them. The guardians also have the children to think about; and that is their priority. I will submit a chapter asap, and again I am very sorry for the inconvenience :'( please don't hate me:)**

**Lex-Out.**


	14. almost ready

Jack landed harshly on the cold stone floor of his cell. Grunting in pain he managed to raise himself off the ground and twist his body towards the slither of Pitch's cloak. Jack openly flinched as Pitch walked towards him menacingly. Jack could see his own blood on the man's ghostly knuckles and he couldn't help the frequent murmurs of pain that left his cracked and bloodied lips. He wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and vanish, but all he could do was lay there in front of the boogie man, cowering with his arm covering his face in a hope to protect himself from anything else.

"That didn't have to happen, did it Jack?" Pitch said almost as though he were pitiful as he turned and began to slowly pace the cell. Jack's breath increased and he tried to shuffle back slowly away from the man who had just beat him to what felt like within an inch of his life. His usually glowing white face was now deathly pale, a green tinge showing his blood loss. Blood itself was stained across his face and the smell of it disgusted him. He felt as though everything Pitch had thrown at him in the last couple of days had been delivered all at once. His body ached greatly from the many blows he just received and he clenched his eyes tightly as a wave of nausea passed through him. He clutched his right arm protectively as he finally felt his body against the wall, soothing his bare back and broken skin. He was sure his arm was broken as it felt like a knife was embedded into his bone.

Slowly opening his eyes he let out another gasp of pain as Pitch continued in his soft but patronising tone.

"When are you going to learn Jack? Have I not been clear to you?" He asked and upon the lack of reply he bared his teeth and was suddenly upon him. Pitch snatched his fingers into the crisp white hair that held flecks of Jacks blood. "When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours? Hmm?"

And Jack gasped softly and then cried aloud when Pitch threw his head harshly against the wall. Jack could only moan in pain as black dots invaded his sight. He hissed in agony at the tight hold, feeling Pitch's fingernails scrape his scalp.

Pitch released him quickly and stood again, returning to that calm state he had been in before, but for Jack, that was only more threatening.

He couldn't even manage a sigh of relief as he tried to reposition himself, which only aggravated the deep wounds on his back; which had been reopened by the force of kicks pitch had inflicted only moments ago.

"Until I'm ready, I'll have to sedate you…" Pitch muttered as though to himself.

Jack opened his tugging eyelids wide, "N...No...I-"

"You've given me no choice." Pitch interrupted, enjoying the fear lingering in the room. Jack's heart rate only increased as his breaths came out in short and shaky gasps.

Pitch thoughtfully walked around the cell again. He needed to keep Jack under until his plan was ready to escalate… and Nightmare sand wouldn't keep him under that long…

Pitch stopped pacing and held out his palm. He smiled nastily to himself as he heard Jack gasp at the thought of being electrocuted once again. But despite Pitch wanting to inflict more pain, he could not do too much damage… so instead a black needle materialised above his awaiting hand. He held it for a moment before making up his mind and he turned and walked over to Jack who was shaking his head dazedly at him. As a wicked smile danced on his lips once more, he bent down towards the teen.

Jack held his left hand in front of him, and despite his trembling he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was making its way towards him and pushed it away.

"No!" He said much stronger this time. But Pitch only growled in reply and placed his other hand on Jack's hair once more, sharply pulling it to the side. But jack continued to fight and despite his waver in strength he kept his left hand in place.

Pitch yelled in frustration and released his hair then grabbed on to his broken arm. Jack could not stop the scream that ripped itself from his throat and he let go of pitch to cradle it. Pitch seized the opportunity and stabbed the needle into his bruised neck. Jack yelled loudly clenching his eyes in agony, before he felt the sedative enter his blood stream and then, he knew nothing.

Pitch smiled as he watched Jack's eyelids relax and he knew that he was under. With a snap of his fingers the manacles on the wall wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles. Standing up he left the cell, waving his hand behind him to the huge hole that was blasted in the wall.

Stepping down into his lair he walked over to his throne like chair and sat down in it. He breathed deeply, knowing that he was still weak himself from the last battle with the guardians. But this time he would not slip up. He had underestimated Jack Frost. And he wouldn't make that mistake again. He looked at his hand which was still smeared with Jack's blood. Concentrating hard he watched as thick black smoke swirled dangerously around building up as the odd shoot of electricity cut through it. Holding on for as long as he could he felt his arm begin to shake under the pressure and released the poisonous energy that had taken months to create. Breathing heavily he looked up, a malicious glint in his eyes. A sickening grin was plastered on his face; it was almost ready.

* * *

Wow, hey guys, so sorry this has taken some time to come up. After writing that message I felt obliged to give you something at least. Sorry for the past few absent weeks, and thanks for the support everyone :) too 'ROTG lover' who reviewed, thank you very much :') it means a lot :) I am going to start replying to reviews now, because you're all so great that I feel the need to thank you all so thanks- again, :)

Lex out.


	15. Time too act

**Shout outs;)**

** . .ice- Definitely long time no see ;) so glad to have made you day and so sorry it's been such a while! Thanks so much for the review, I can't believe how much you like it:) thanks:D!**

**ROTG lover- you are correct, I did mention you:D thanks an awesome amount!:') and you have my permission to marry it hahah:L**

**TemporaliNSaNITY- your day might be made ;) but it might not… I am saying no more! Muhahaha!**

**Guest- I've updated:D thanks a lot for your review:')**

**Now this chapter is going to show you from two different aspects but from around the same time, hope it isn't confusing hahah:)**

* * *

"You guys ready?" said Bunny, his face lit with determination. They all nodded to him, each guardian wearing the same expression upon their face. "Let's go."

Bunny walked out first, leading the well-rested group out of North's office where they had been running over the plan one last time. They knew that jumping straight into Pitch's lair and just 'winging it' was not a good idea. Their abrupt actions had cost them in the past, but not once had something seemed as important as this.

The plan was simple- or so it appeared. After relaying the basic layout and everything that Bunny and Tooth could remember, they were able to come up with some sort of blue prints to Pitch's lair. However, despite the confidence they could feel there was still a lot of guess work going on.

Bunny had only assumed that in order to reach the prison that Jack was held in they had to continue down the tunnel that he and Tooth had taken before. Last time they had been distracted enough to be caught beforehand, and Bunny remembering this said, "Remember, be ready for anything."

It was he and Sandy who were to bust into the cell and immediately free their frosty friend, and tooth and North were to cover them, as they knew that their presence would not have gone unnoticed. Even by the luck of making it this far Bunny knew how seriously injured Jack was, and he was bound to be in an even worse condition as it had nearly been 2 days since he last saw him.

He could feel one of North's snow globes tucked in his strap across his chest and could only hope it would work down there. Knowing that there was bound to be some sort of surprise awaiting them all, all four guardians prepared themselves as they came to stand in the workshop of North's palace, its usual exciting atmosphere silent with the seriousness of the situation.

North strongly held his two swords before him in a defensive stance and despite his nervousness his hands were steady. Tooth's wings fluttered madly, there sharp strike hidden from the grace she still provided. Sandy held two curled up whips that matched his golden form and Bunnymund gripped his boomerangs tightly.

He then tapped his giant foot on the ground of North's palace. Upon a lot of disagreement they had all agreed to take the tunnels. Remembering this, North looked down the hole grimacing at it as he stepped forwards with the rest.

North turned to the Yetis and elves who were all lined up around the balcony. He crinkled a smile at the elves who were saluting him seriously then nodded to Phil who returned it vigorously.

"Let us go. We're coming Jack."

With four great leaps each guardian landed in the tunnel and were immediately off to their destination. North spun on his back yelling the whole way whereas tooth and sandy laughed in glee. Bunny smirked at what he could hear from behind him as he sprinted through the tunnels he was so familiar with. As though they had simply appeared, the ride was over and all four guardians shot out of the tunnel, each taking an immediate defensive stance.

"This way!" Tooth said and she shot of in the direction they had seen the entrance before. As they reached the clearing in the woods they all took a position around it.

"Ready?" Bunnymund asked.

"Ready." Tooth and North replied whilst Sandy raised a thumbs up. With a nod to each other which meant a lot more than 'Let's go' Bunny took the first jump crashing into the wooden bed and they all followed suit, landing in a perfect roll and coming to stand in positions where all their surroundings could be observed. Ignoring the fact that they had caused a racket they all took off down the long tunnel, each going as quickly as they could before-

They heard a loud and angry voice and spun around immediately. Seeing the ghostly white skin of their enemy it took every bit of strength in Bunny to not rip the monster apart limb from limb. But before they could continue their journey, Fearlings appeared behind and in front of them, all menacingly pawing the ground impatiently as hot smoke left their nostrils. With hundreds of Gold glowing eyes upon them Tooth said what they were all thinking; "What now?"

After a moments silence with all guardians holding their weapons before them Bunny said, "Attack."

* * *

The power. He could feel it flowing through him, tingling his fingertips in anticipation. It was ready. One last plan. All of the years that were stolen away, and all of his power that had been ripped away before he even had the time to be victorious. His final act of revenge was ready to be put into action. Revenge on Jack, and the other guardians. Smiling cruelly to himself he stood tall in his lair and looked around at the many black fearlings that surrounded him.

He smiled wickedly up at them all as they danced wildly on their hooves, tossing their heads back and forth ferociously.

"After he is complete," Pitch said to the black mares that were rearing in applause. "We leave at dawn." He paused for a moment to laugh aloud. "They won't see what's coming to them, and with my new apprentice at my side they won't stand a chance."

With venom in his voice he started towards the grand stairs leading to the tunnels before an almighty crash echoed from ahead.

Gritting his teeth furiously Pitch faded into the shadows and was at the scene in moments. He stepped out and stood there in shocked silence as in the distance he could see four retreating backs.

"Get them!" Pitch shouted causing the guardians to spin around at the noise. Pitched grinned insanely as from every direction his black fearlings surrounded the four…

* * *

**Hope this wasn't too crap! Ermm, the 'go at dawn' part was just something I've always wanted to say, like dramatically ' we ride at dawn' kinda thing with some cool heroic pose Ahha, even though this is someone being evil;;) Now I know I've updated rather quickly, but please do NOT get used to it, cause I don't wanna be too much of a disappointment especially if I'm pulled back in hospital again! But next time I promise I'll get a message out even if it's through my sister :) thanks everyone for the support, I love reading your reviews, and yeaa, just thanks:'D**

**Lex-Out!;)**


	16. The Plan

**Shout-Outs!**

**ROTG lover-Thanks! Hahah, and I wouldn't say awesome but Thank you so much for thinking that:')!**

**Wisedomsdaughter- Haahaa, tell me about it! And it's sort of a problem that I will unfortunately have forever, it's just making it as liveable as possible:D thanks for reviewing:)**

** . .ice-Don't be sorry! And I'm glad you don't think it is crap haha, your too kind!:') Thankyou for being so supportive! I'll try and update sooner this time!:D**

**Guest- Not as awesome as you!;)**

**Thanks too everyone supporting me! And sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

Pitch turned away from the fight that had broken out in front of him. It was now or never. He knew his Fearlings were strong, but the guardians would surely come out better, so for now they were just the distraction.

Coming across too Jack's cell, which was just an outline on the wall he sank through it and walked slowly inside. Seeing Jack was still unconscious he let out a frustrated sigh. Walking over slowly he bent down and held Jack's face in his long grey fingers, the other hand coming across his face harshly. Surely he should be awake by now…

* * *

"Attack" Bunny said simply. Their greeting was most unwelcome and unexpected. They didn't expect their plan to go wrong so quickly, and now that Pitch knew they were there they were quite sure that it was now a race to get to Jack.

Bunny flipped through the air throwing both his boomerangs and kicking one of the black mares at the same time. He held his hands out as his trusty weapons flew straight back into his giant paws and his focus never left. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the others fighting with every ounce of determination. Their moves were quick and accurate as each guardian dutifully destroyed every fearling that went for them.

Tooth slashed her wings madly, shooting through the air, an angry gleam in her purple eyes. North flayed his swords wildly at the beasts, every slash leaving a wisp of black smoke that soon vanished into nothing. Sandy cracked his golden whips as a whirlwind of golden sand sucked in every fearling in his vicinity . Bunnymund leaped high of the ground doing a triple spin before lading back to back with North as both Guardians continued their fight.

They all stood as warriors, and it seemed nothing could stop them. They as guardians were to protect the children of the world, and when one of their own was taken from them, it only made their jobs more important. If they could not protect the child who was a guardian himself, they were not fit to be guardians, and so they fought for him.

"We need to move!" Bunny shouted to North behind him as his boomerangs wildly spun around him crashing into a fierce fearling that had leapt his way. "Pitch went that way! Tell the others!" Bunny jumped high over the monsters beneath him, satisfied with North's agreement and began clearing his own path through the beasts, pushing them aside as he pushed forwards.

* * *

Jack moaned loudly in pain as he felt a hard smack to his face. He slowly opened his eyelids but his vision was hazy as he saw a blurry figure right in front of him. He could hear the person talking but couldn't quite strong the words together. He decided to ignore it, and the tiredness pulled at his eys and he slowly closed them again. A shock of electricity coursed through his body and he could hear someone screaming.

Realising his eyes were open again everything began clearing up as his body jerked violently, burning and twisting in pain. Then sound came back and he realised it was him that was screaming. The source of the pain stopped but remained all over his body. He could feel his left arm twinging painfully and tried to move out only to let out a cry. He blinked slowly and looked up to his tormentor.

Groaning he realised where he was and the last time he had been awake. He tried to speak but nothing came out except for his shaky breaths.

"Hello Jack." Pitch smile down at him nastily.

Jack swallowed nervously, wandering what kind of punishment he was going to receive this time, however a distant shouting caught his ears and he slowly move his sore head to the right slowly.

"You have some visitors Jack."

"Le…ave..th…e..m" He croaked out in a whisper, his voice cracked and broken from all of the screaming.

Pitch only laughed coldly, chilling Jack to the bone. "I won't be doing anything to them. It's you they will have to worry about."

"Wha.t..d'you..mean..?"

Pitch only grinned in reply as he held up both of his ghostly hands, palm upwards. Jack watched as black smoke swirled dangerously around both of his hands, the odd cut of black striking through it. Looking up fearfully to the eyes that watched him Pitch grabbed Jack's head tightly and instantly Jack let out a scream.

Pain. He had never felt so much pain! He felt like someone was picking at his mind and latching itself around his very soul. He felt like he couldn't breathe but screams still tore from his throat. He felt like white hot knives stabbed every bone, rattling them and piercing right through his skin, his heart, his mind, twisting it until it was no longer his. He wanted to die. To sleep. Anything but this. He didn't know who he was and he didn't care. He didn't want to be.

* * *

Bunny could hear screaming coming from down the tunnel he was slowly progressing down. The fearlings were seriously holding them all up and knowing he didn't have time he grabbed Tooth and shouted to the other two, "Cover us!"

With their vigorous nods he and Tooth shot down the tunnel. They both ignored the black mares who danced viciously on their hooves and leaped over them all; never had something been so important.

Bunny's legs were moving faster than ever, and due to his excellent speed they reached the part in the tunnel that Tooth and Bunny were familiar with. Slowing down they felt the walls around them, trying to ignore the haunting sound of Jack's screams. Tooth shouted, "Here!" and Bunny looked at the wall noticing a very faint outline of an arch. Stepping back he jumped high twisting in the air and with all his strength he pushed his feet out before him. There was an almighty crash as he and Tooth fell through the wall and they stopped dead at the sight they could see.

Pitch was clutching Jack's head tightly as Black sand sank down Jack's bloodied form and wrapped itself around his body.

Pitch himself was shaking from the effort and Bunny snapped himself back to the reality and punched Pitch right across the face. Pitch soared back from the blow and Bunny started towards his weak form angrily before Tooth stopped him and whispered, "Jack?"

He turned around and hopped towards him looking over his various injuries. He watched as Jack trembled from head to toe, much of his blood already stained across his body. His torso was printed in bruises and two deep lashes were carved across his chest. His right arm was clearly broken and more bruises and blood was tattooed across his face. Trying to ignore his appearance Bunny immediately scooped him up in his arms and he and Tooth fled the room ignoring Pitch who was slowly getting to his feet.

Sprinting back through the tunnel with jack securely in his arms he stormed through the wall of fearlings making his way too Sandy and North who were momentarily distracted by the sight of their youngest guardian.

"We need to go mate, Let's-"

Bunny was cut from his sentence as he was shot harshly backwards, slamming his head into the wall and falling unconscious to the ground.

North Tooth and Sandy looked up horror stricken to see Jack floating in mid-air his arms outstretched, a faint blue glowing around his body. They could see the dark dancing in his once blue iris and Pitch's cold laughed echoed through the halls as the 3 guardians stood stock still as the fearlings parted revealing their master with Jack's staff in his hand. Pitch walked over to Jack still laughing coldly. Handing the boy his weapon he said, "Get rid of them."

* * *

**A/N**

**DUN DUN, DUNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Love you all for the reviews! They really make me smile!:D**


	17. Turned Guardian

**SHOUT OUTS TO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!**

**BlueberryNinja- Firstly, YOUR NAME IS FREAKEN AWESOME! I hope this one is okay, I was quite worried about it so I hope I haven't disappointed you! Thanks for your review, it means a lot:D**

**ROTG lover- More than Nutella? Woah… ARE YOU INSANE? Hahahaha, your reviews are amazing! Making me smile and all that, psshhhhht! Hope this one's okay! :S**

**Lilalove88- dnjsdjs,dsjisidind,kwjdoohua, to you too!;D haha, thanks for reviewing !:D**

**WARNING-if you have issues with spelling, do not continue for your own sake… I am not responsible for any heart attacks that may come with the shock of my amazing grammer skills…. 0.o**

* * *

Handing the boy his weapon he said, "Get rid of them."

At Pitch's command Jack shot across the tunnel towards the three guardians with amazing speed and strength despite the condition he should be in. Tooth, North and Sandy were too surprised too move and as Jack shot ice onto the ground they all yelled in shock as they fell to the floor.

North was the first to recover and he steadily got to his feet, sandy and Tooth pulling each other up as they hovered in the air.

"We must go, NOW!" north yelled at them and he grabbed his swords which had fallen and carefully made his way across the ice, ducking as a sharp icy blast sounded and soared past his head. Upon reaching ground he rushed over to Bunnymund and with mighty strength hauled the Great Bunny over his shoulder, his weapons in his other hand.

"Stop them!" Pitch's cry echoed through the walls and wasting no more time North ran to the other two as fast as he could with Bunnymund's weight upon him. Jack struck his staff viciously through the air, and angry snarl forced upon his face. North stopped in his tracks and turned around only to be met with a wall of Pitch's nightmares.

He looked too the other two guardians past Jack and shouted loud, "GO! I'll meet you at the palace!"

They both hesitated momentarily but with strong trust in their eyes they fled up the tunnel and out of sight.

"Finish him." Pitch said icily to his newest partner.

An evil smirk danced across his lips, the expression making his features seem twisted and distorted upon his usually cheeky smiling face. Jack snapped his arms out to the side gripping his staff tightly as a cold thick hurricane began to whirl around him.

North panicking dropped his swords and reached into his pocket looking around for the familiar sphere shaped globe…

Jack stopped and then shot his hand towards North and with an angry yell the energy that had long been trapped inside of him soared through his magical staff just as North dropped the snow globe. In a blinding blue light, Jack's fatal blow cracked the earth of the tunnel where a frightened North and unconsciousness Bunnymund were no longer standing.

Jack ripped his arm back, the energy so strong that he fell harshly to the ground, Pitch's screams of anger roaring in his ears, He slowly pushed a hand beneath him to kneel before his master before a foot connected painfully with his already battered and bloody face and he fell to the ground and saw no more…

* * *

North landed hard onto the wooden floor of his home.

He let out a huge sigh of relief as he heard the huge round of applause and two hands helping him to his feet. He looked up into the very concerned faces of Sandy and Tooth and looked around the place to see his elves cheering him on and throwing confetti into the air.

"Are you okay? What happened? What's wrong with Jack? Did he hurt you? Should we-?"

"Woaah Tooth, steady on." North replied in his thick Russian accent as he sighed tiredly and raised his hands in the air succeeding in shutting up the elves. He dusted himself off and called out for Phil who immediately stood by his side.

"Phil, take Bunny up to medi-room, we'll be up there soon." He said and satisfied with the nod Phil gave him and the movement of two other yetis he turned to the two other guardians.

"Come too my office."

The two nodded and floated behind him as he led them to the familiar office full of different instruments; some letting out whistles whilst others spun around excitedly. A sparkly ice-made sculpture glittered intensely as the Christmas lights danced off its reflection. A toy plane whizzed passed their ears as they stood looking in wonder at the colourful toys and decorations that amazed them every time they had been here. But nor the lights or the toys that were filled with life could cheer them up as North glumly slumped himself into his chair and put a hand to his face.

"What happened when you went to find Jack?" North asked quietly as he looked at Tooth.

North looked at her glittering eyes that sparkled with the horror of the memory. He almost didn't want to know, but they needed to help Jack. Too find out what Pitch had done to him and how they could reverse it.

"Pitch was standing over him." She began in a dull voice as she stared past North and into nothing, reliving the memory she wanted to erase completely. "He had his hands on his head and there was this black sand and it was holding him, twisting around him, torturing him. I don't even think he knew who he was. He was just screaming." She took a shaky breath and North and Sandy could only stare at her with shattered hearts. They had never seen her so withdrawn; her usually bubbly and chatty character was nowhere to be seen on her pale face where a single tear marked her cheek.

"Then Bunny pushed Pitch away. He was really weak too, but Jack was just-" She swallowed a lump in her throat as she remembered his appearance, "He-" and then she let out a sob of hopelessness. She wouldn't cry. How could she look so weak in front of them after everything Jack had been through?

"It's okay tooth, let it out, it's okay to-"

"No. It's not. We need to find him and help him."

"We do, and we will," North said gently as sandy patted her on the back comfortingly.

But she didn't want it. She felt so useless sitting here while Jack was at that monsters mercy. She hastily got of her chair her tiny feet trailing the floor as her wings fluttered gently.

"I'm going to see bunny." She stated blankly and she left the room.

Sandy looked at North and gave him a look that simply said, 'She'll be alright.'

"I know sandy. Let's go see Bunny, and then we can sort out a way of curing Jack."

They both stood and left the office. Closing the door behind them as the last rays of sunshine slowly sank away.

* * *

"You let them get away!" Pitch growled angrily as he paced Jack's cell.

Jack was on his knees with his head bowed as his master paced before him.

"You're so weak." Pitch spat stopping in front of him. "After everything I have worked on for the past year, everything, you will not spoil it!" He yelled in frustration and belted Jack across the face. Jack grunted in pain but readjusted himself so he was still on his knees.

"I can't afford this to happen, "Pitch said his voice like a whisper but his words laced with venom. "You must be punished."

"No! Please, I'll do better next time! I'll go right now!" Jack said hurriedly as he unsteadily got to his feet stumbling back slightly.

Pitch grabbed harshly onto Jack's broken arm and twisted it to the side as his grip tightened. Jack yelled in pain as nausea and dizziness rushed through him and he grit his teeth moaning in pain.

"You stupid boy." Pitch hissed in his ear enjoying the pain that flitted across his face. "You shouldn't have to 'be better next time', after everything I have done for you, you should have defeated them there and then! Not let them escape!" Pitch threw him away from him where Jack hit the wall harshly aggravating the cuts on his back as yelled in pain and fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"I...Im sor-" His words were cut short as electricity coursed through his body. He writhed in pain on the floor; screams tore his throat as he arched his back in agony.

"Sorry isn't good enough."

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay, so you probably all hate me and all that, you probably want Poor ole'Jack to get a break! But NOPE. Im evil and I also say people don't get breaks. I want to make this a proper story not just a one-shot idea or a quick 'LetsTortureJackThenHaveHimRescuedThenCapturedThen RescuedThenCapturedFic. If I'm going to torture a character, then I want to make it more realistic:D okay so I sound like a sicko, but what I mean is, if this was real Pitch sooooooo would not be being nice and giving him breaks and doing that stuff, so yeaa, I hope It's okay, and soon you might start to like me again:D *Hint hint cough cough* Im just wandering how long I should wait and torture YOU guys for, muhahahahh! Feeling particularly evil today… can you tell hmm? Hahah, anyway, hopefully I'll have another chappy up soon as Im going to have an operation in 4 days! Yuppee for me! But I get too miss the last week of school so I don't care! Pleaseeeee REVIEW as I will love you for ever and ever!;;) ALSO SORRY IF THIS ISNT VERY GOOD!

Lex-OUT!


	18. mind battles

**Shout-Outs**

**ParisPhantom- haha, you just like me;) and this chappie isn't exactly that, but there is one coming up;) not sure when, but I have this story planned out :)**

**Guest- Heehee, thanks;)**

**BlueBerryNinja- try not to freak out, it makes me feel guilty! Hahah thanks for reviewing, sorry its taken a while:D**

**ROTG lover- WOAAAAAAH. Bacon? It hurt when you said Nutella, but BACON? I think you've lost it- in a non-offensive way hahah, and I best start updating better for you then as I don't want to be the reason for your death:D THANKS FOR REVIEWING:) !**

* * *

He had been awake now for some time. Just staring blankly at the stone wall ahead. He barley felt his injuries anymore, but he wasn't fussed about them either. He deserved them after all. Letting them get away.

He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes into a cold glare full of hatred as he thought about them four figures. How dare they escape. Because of it Pitch had not let up on Jack for a few hours. He blamed himself of course, but that did not stop the thick layer of loathing he felt towards them four figures that were firmly implanted in his mind.

As he sat there with venomous thoughts his head was slowly beginning to ache. He felt as though someone else was in there, trying to pry their way through at take over this hatred that blackened his soul. But he just clenched his eyes closed and shook away these thoughts, thinking of the painful blows that his master had inflicted.

A cold voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I have a surprise for you Jack."

Jack immediately snapped his eyes open then shuffled to his knees and bowed his head in respect to his master.

Pitch smiled icily before commanding him to stand, his smirk still plastered as Jack stumbled back clumsily.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Crikey that hurts."

The three guardians snapped their heads around in the direction of the giant Bunny who was propped up on his pillows holding his injured head.

"Bunny!" Tooth cried loudly and she rushed towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into a tight embrace.

"Can't…bre..athe….!" he gasped and Tooth immediately let go blushing.

"How are you feeling?" North asked as he and sandy made their way towards him.

"My heads thumpin slightly," He began pushing himself up into a more comfortable position. "What happened?"

He watched as the three of them exchanged looks. Raising an eyebrow he waited for one of them to speak.

"Jack sort of attacked us…" Tooth said quietly, all of her momentary happiness washing away.

"Why?" Bunny asked startled and shocked at the unexpected reply.

"Pitch." North said simply, "He's done something to him, changed him."

"Well we need to stop him! Before he does some damage." Bunny said shocked that Jack had attacked him.

"We know," Tooth said sadly as Sandy nodded, "But how?"

Bunny looked around the medi-room as though inspiration would hit him before Phil ran into the room in a panic.

Wailing in gibberish with his arms madly waving in the air North leapt to his feet shouting, "What?"

Ignoring the confused looks he hurried after the Yeti, the other 3 following him hastily.

North stopped in front of the large rotating globe. One of their many loved believers dots was flashing red.

"Where is it?" Tooth asked her eyes wide in fear.

"Burgess."

* * *

"It would appear that the guardians are not the only ones who have been missing you Jack." Pitch taunted him as he slithered through the wood, Jack following dutifully behind him. They came to the edge of a lake, and a shot of recognition spiked through Jack but again he pushed it away.

Pitch snapped his arm out to stop him and at the edge of the forest they could see a small child sitting down in the snow his head resting on his knee as he boardly rolled some snow into a ball and threw it across the frozen surface.

Jack showed no emotion on his face as he stared at the back of the boy's head. It was only when Pitch whispered coldly into his ear that he moved again. "Destroy him."

A cold smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as his eyes swam in darkness. Pitch handed him his staff and he started forwards across the ice.

Jamie lifted his head narrowing his eyes then looked behind him. He shot up suddenly a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Jack!" He shouted loudly and he clumsily got to his feet and ran over to the teen. Not even seeing his look of hatred Jack hugged him tightly. "I was wandering what happened! You hadn't come in so long, I was getting worried, we all were! And then- hey. What happened to your face? Jack? Are you o-" He cried out loudly as the teen harshly pushed him away where he landed hard onto the floor.

Tears shimmered in his brown eyes as he held a hand to his grazed face and leant against his other arm off the floor. He turned fearfully as Jack slowly walked over to his position on the floor, a faint blue glowing off of his white skin.

"J-Jack?" Jamie stammered still holding onto his face as he began to shuffle backwards.

Jack stopped before him and pointed his staff at his face. Jamie swallowed the lump in his throat and stared up into the face that glared coldly at him. He saw no trace of his friend there.

Jack was stood before the boy waiting to strike, but something was holding him back. His headache had returned and he lost his composure momentarily as he blinked and tried to rid of the presence inside his head. He could see the fear in the boy's eyes and the bruised and grazed face from when he had collided. Something swam through his body and made him tremble. A sudden bout of guilt shamed him and he began to lower his weapon.

"Do it! NOW!" hissed the cold voice of his mentor.

He watched as Jamie snapped his head round whispering, "You…What have you done to him!"

Pitch ignored him and appeared beside Jack whispering in his ear darkly. "Finish him."

Jack raised the staff again, trying to fight the battle inside of his head. Making his decision his staff began to glow. Pitch cracked a wicked smile on his face as Jamie widened his eyes in fear…

* * *

**A/N**

**What will happen do you think? Do you think Jack will strike?**

**Dun dun, DUNNNNNN!**

**Sorry for the two week delay, I want to start trying to upload at least once a week! Thanks for those who are still with me, means a whole lot:)**

**Lexi-OUT**


	19. Rescued?

**SHOUT-OUTS:D**

**Time to be- Thankyou for reviewing! Hope you like;)**

**ROTG lover- Really!? You're way too kind:') and I feel happy that I have made you happy! Hahaha**

**IndiaMoore- hope this is okay! Thanks for reviewing, means so much! :D**

**TeamEtharahRules- hahaha, I wanna kill him too! But I enjoy torturing you all with his evilness! :) thanks for your review and here is an update!:D**

**:***

* * *

Pitch yelled in rage as he was pushed backwards and he just managed to dodge the icy blast that erupted from Jack's staff.

He looked up at the broken boy with venom in his eyes as Jack aimed his staff towards him his own piercing eyes returning to their normal colour.

"Lower it." Pitch growled through his teeth.

Jamie was lying shocked on the ground as Jack, his Jack, stood protectively in front of him.

"Do it!" Pitch screamed and he watched as Jack started to twist his face in pain. He could see his mind battling behind his eyes and Pitch encouraged it, "NOW!"

He didn't even smirk as he watched Jack drop the staff and fall onto the icy floor clutching his head and groaning. Pitch strode over to him and kicked him harshly in his ribs.

"Leave him!" Jamie shouted angrily as he jumped to his feet and ran towards him. Pitch rounded on him angrily and raised his arm ready to strike but instead he was brought to his knees. Twisting around he saw Jack on the floor panting in exhaustion having kicked out.

"How dare you!" Pitch hollered and he got back to his feet and kicked him straight in the face where Jack's head snapped back, harshly slamming onto the ice.

Raising his foot ready to strike again a sick smile danced across his lips as he saw Jack tense his body in anticipation. Just as he brought his foot down he was thrown back from a wisp of golden sand, pushing him far away from the weak teen.

Growling angrily he hastily got to his feet and instantly froze at the sight before him.

North was stood in front of him both his swords raised in fury as he guarded Jack who was still frozen to the floor with his eyes shut tightly. Toothiana was knelt beside him but her eyes held nothing of her kindness as she glared at Pitch. Notwithstanding her death-glare any longer Pitch looked to the other two guardians who were also standing (or in Sandy's case floating) ready to attack.

He yelled in fury and dusted the snow off of his black robes. "He is mine now!"

"He will never be yours ya bloody Wombat!" Bunny cursed angrily.

"It will be your own mistake taking him." Pitch threatened slowly.

"Bunny!" Tooth shouted loudly as he stepped forwards with murder in his eyes, "Remember what we came for!"

He nodded, his eyes never leaving Pitch's and he slowly backed up towards Jamie who was still on the floor shivering slightly from the cold.

"C'mon you little ankle biter." He said quietly to him as he helped him too his feet.

"This isn't over." North growled angrily.

"You don't have any idea." Pitch replied coldly. His eyes stuck like daggers in them but they didn't let their concern show as North reached into his pocket and grabbed the snow globe. This just seemed too easy. Pitch was actually letting them take Jack.

Still holding his swords in one hand North whispered into the globe, "North Pole" and threw it behind him where it shot open revealing a glittering portal. Tooth and sandy left first with Jack lying on a bed made of sand. Then Bunnymund pushed Jamie through quickly.

North and Bunny waited a moment. There glares never faltering as they slowly stepped back.

"You'll pay for this." Bunnymund almost whispered and then the two stepped back into the magical hole, disappearing in a flash of light.

"You want to play?" He said coldly an evil smirk stretching across his face. "I'll play."

* * *

"There you go mate, keep that ice on it." Bunnymund said as he wrapped up some ice in a plastic bag and handed it over to Jamie who was sat in a squashy red armchair his eyes still wide open in wonder as he took in North's glorious office.

A sudden scream echoed through the palace and tey both looked towards the open door sadly.

"Will he be alright?" Whipsered Jamie his eyes full of grief as he stared longingly at the door.

"We'll fix him up." Bunny said quietly. "We should probably take you back mate before your mam starts to worry."

"But I want to stay here with Jack! He needs me!"

"Jack will be fine," Bunny said avoiding the boy's eyes as another scream tore through the atmosphere piercing their ears painfully. "Stay there."

Smiling gently and reassured Bunny hopped out of the room passing one of the Fluffy Yeti's and telling him too make sure no-one left North's office.

He winced as the screaming got louder and louder, ringing in his large ears and twisting his heart in grief.

As he entered the medical room he paused bewildered before snapping out of it and leaping towards the occupied hospital bed.

"What's happening?" He asked panicked as he helped pin Jack down. He was writhing on the sheets as his eyes were clenched in agony. He was trying too hold his head but he was struggling so much that he was aggrevating previous injuries.

"We don't know," Tooth said hurriedly as she tried desperately to hold down his kicking leg. "Pitch has done something to his mind, we think he's been controlling it but we can't be sure."

Bunny ran his worried eyes over Jack's form. He looked like he'd been to hell and back. There was not a part of his revealed torso that was not covered in deep bruises, mixture of Blue's, Purple's and Black's standing out boldly across his skin. Bunnymund could easily guess he had broken ribs and even the thought of that alone made him squirm. He could see the start of deep lacerations down his sides that continued on to his back and as he held the arm down tightly he almost released it with a cry of shock. The bone was clearly broken. It was swollen to twice the size with hand shaped marks and bruises crushing it. He snarled angrily at what Pitch had done but at another sharp cry of pai he snapped his focus back to Jack. There were burns on various parts of his body from where he knew electricity had coursed through his veins and his face held more cuts and bruises. He raised a paw too Jack's forehead, his concern increasing at the high fever that was surely no good for a winter spirit. He must also have an infection which was unsurprising as Pitch clearly had not treated him after beating the shit out of him.

A Yeti hurried to his side, one who he knew to be Dave, and upon command he gingerly held Jack's arm out to the side. He grimaced as a hiss of pain passed through Jack's clenched teeth and made sure that Dave got clear access to the boy's upper arm.

Placing a needle Dave emptied its contents into the vein and stepped back to let it work its magic.

"Why not just let Sandy knock him out?" Bunny questioned as he felt Jack's tense muscles slowly weaken in his grasp.

"It wouldn't last long enough and he needs surgery on that arm."

"Oh…" Bunny said softly almost wishing he hadn't asked. He stepped back carefully placing Jack's arm on the bed as the boy went limp. Remembering Jamie waiting for him he took off and left without a word, not standing to be in the room any longer.

Sure, he and Jack hadn't always been the best of buds, but Jack was his family. He was like a younger brother deep down, just a child in his book. A child who had been viciously tortured by a maniac. His job as a guardian was to protect the children of the world and he had failed. He wandered if there was any hope left for saving his frosty friend.

* * *

**A/N**

**HEY EVERYONE! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WAHAAAAY! Unfortunately I have a twin to share it with…. But yahknoee :D**

**Just wanna say that without my reviewers I wouldn't be writing, so this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has ever took a minute to drop in a little comment;) I will be going on holiday for two weeks soon and I am in the middle of the next chapter! Im not entirely sure I like this one, but that is for you guys too judge! Keep a look out for next chappie, should be up in a couple of days, and sorry if this stinks! I blame my turtle….. Because he's like… distracting me….:/ okay, so I don't have a turtle… I'm just a bad liar and prefer to blame others for my rubbishness:D byeeeeeeeee love yahh;)**

**LEXI OUTTTTTTTT:'D**


	20. a lingering presence

**Shout-outs to my faithful reviewers! You're the reason I write!**

**Guest- Thankyou so much! There is a big Jack whumpage scene coming soon! But without filler chappy's it won't be a proper story! Hang in there though, it will come:D**

**Silversparklemoonlight- hehehe, don't you worry! You may get your revenge soon;) Thankyou for the 'happy birthday' and im afraid that this is the last chap before I go on holiday! but I hope it is okay:)**

**ParisPhantom- Thanks im glad you liked it! I hope this one pleases you just as much:)**

**IndiaMoore- Thankyou, Thankyou, and THANKYOU:) I thought that bit was quite cute as well:3**

**ROTG lover- Man,,,,,, you are way too kind!:') hahaha I thought of Dave from the minions of despicable me and what a cool name it is so yeaa, and as for my turtle, I really want one now so I can blame things on him!:) ( or her;) ) Thankyou so much:D**

**TeamEtharahRules- don't be sorry! And I snuck this in right before my holiday so I hope it is okay! Thanks for reviewing! I means so much!;D**

**I don't wanna disappoint you guys, but this is a bit of a filler so sorry and hope its okay:) seeyah in 2 weeks!;)**

* * *

Pain hit him harshly on all sides as he felt sleep slowly begin to slip away. His ears detected a steady beeping sound that seemed to crash harshly upon his ears. He focused solely on pushing the irritating noise to the back of his mind as he grasped sleeps end, hoping, begging for it to stay.

The pain was becoming sharper and he felt his fingers twitch as every bit of skin ached and stung viciously. The beeping was growing louder and louder until he forced himself to give up with a sigh, knowing that he would never get back to sleep now.

Letting his eyes flutter open he squint up at the bare white ceiling, glad to see that the lights had been dimmed. Opening his eyes fully and allowing them to adjust he looked at his surroundings. He recognised it immediately as the medical room at North's palace, having visited it a few times himself due to his occasional recklessness.

He blinked slowly as his brain worked 2 steps behind and he tried to push himself into a sitting position. That was the wrong thing to do. He groaned loudly and grimaced in pain and turned his sore head to the side to see just what had caused him the sharp twinge of agony. He stared at his heavily bandaged arm with his mouth parted slightly in shock.

'Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into this time?' he wandered as he carefully wiggled his fingers at the end of the cast causing him another shoot of pain.

"Hello…" He flinched at the sound of his cracked and strained voice and couldn't help the overwhelming need to cough gently. He tried to swallow but his throat was far too dry and uncomfortable so he went with his only other option.

"Hello!" He croaked groaning at the pain that seemed to burn through his chest. 'What happened?' he wandered before calling out again.

He let out a sigh of relief as he heard hurried footsteps then watched as the door burst open.

He cracked a smile as the four guardians burst through the door eyes wide in concern.

"Jack! You weren't supposed to be awake yet! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you hurting? Can I-"

"Woah Toothiana!" North said holding his hands up as they all walked (or floated) towards the bed.

"Can..Water?" Jack managed to rasp using up more energy than he could have expected.

"Yes!" Tooth cried happily as she shot of out of the room, moments later carrying a plastic cup filled with icy water and a straw.

Bunny took it from her hands that were trembling slightly giving her a warm smiled as he turned back to Jack.

"Here you go mate." He said gently helping Jack sit up with the electric remote beside the bed. Once he was raised into a sitting position Bunny brought the straw too his cracked lips.

They could instantly see the look of relief on Jack's face as he let the cool water slide down his dehydrated throat. They stayed there watching Jack gratefully drink until the cup was completely empty.

Noticing them all watching him carefully Jack couldn't take it anymore and broke the thick layer of silence that was uncomfortably chilling him to the core.

"What's going on?"

They all exchanged glances and Sandy floated forwards a look of explanation on his face as dozens of tiny images appeared then morphed into the next in wisps of golden sand.

"That's not really helping, but thanks little man." Jack said smiling.

"Don't you remember what happened Jack?" Tooth asked quietly.

"He shook his head slowly as he narrowed his eyes in confusion, fear lacing into his eyes.

"Pitch took you. He…tortured you…made you do things…" North said slowly his eyes full of concern as he saw the realisation sink behind those icy blue eyes.

"I…I'm sorry…" He gasped suddenly, horrified as images raced to the front of his mind, flicking like a slideshow in front of him. He saw nothing but the terrified look on Jamie's face as he belted him harshly, then Bunny's unconscious form as he threw him across the cave, then North's face as he prepared to strike him with a deathly blow….

"Jack?"

Shaking his head he clenched his eyes closed then opened them again unable to look any of them in the eyes.

"What have I….how could I…?"

"Jack," Tooth started gently as she lay a delicate hand over his good arm, making small circles with her thumb in a way to comfort him. "It wasn't your fault, okay?"

They could all see the horror and shame in his eyes that seemed to have dimmed to an empty grey as he stared at the sheets in front of him.

"Right." He replied, his voice thick with grief and guilt. Feeling them all exchange glances he looked up sending a reassuring smile at them which they returned half-heartedly. "I should probably rest."

Trying not to feel too guilty about the rejected look in his friend's eyes he waved them off as they left quietly leaving him in silence. The moment the door closed his smile instantly vanished and he felt a sob trying to escape his body. He swallowed harshly pushing it away and clenching his eyes closed as an icy tear threatened to fall. Taking in a deep breath and trying to think of anything else he calmed himself.

Fluttering his eyes closed gently, he relaxed onto his pillows, the pain barely registering any more as his friend's looks of horror still imprinted in his mind's eye. He couldn't shake them away and he knew it would haunt him for eternity.

But then a strange presence seemed to pick at his mind as his eyes suddenly shot open. He felt someone force his cracked lips into a cold smile that he knew would twist his face into something it wasn't. A cold laugh was brewing inside his stomach but he pushed it away. Clenching his hand tightly into the sheets he forced his eyes closed. His stomach churned and he retched but managed to control himself before he could throw up. He breathed shakily his eyes still tightly closed as he took in steady breaths.

Something was wrong with him and he was frightened. Not for himself, but for his friends, his family.

* * *

**A/N**

**see you all in 2 weeks, please tell me whatyah think and sorry if this was a bit boring! there is exciting stuff to come I promise!**

**LEXOUT:D**


	21. Boredom

**SURPRISE:D**

**Shoutouts to you beautiful people;;)**

**Tiger723- Haha! This made me laugh:D and if I was Pitch I would genuinally be scared of you right now! And I decided to make 2 weeks into one because im awesome like that! Haha, hope this is okay:D lots more to come…**

**Silversparklemoonlight- HaaHa, bless you! Well here is an early update cause im nice like that xD! And im sorry I keep attacking jack, and m'fraid there is more of that too come! But I just can't stop my evil side… I can tell you've hd a lot of coffe, :D and for suggestions id say just look at anything that I have favourite myself:D I don't read as much whilst im writing, so im not the greatest person to ask:D thanks for reviewing, means loads!**

**Alisea- well thank you for reviewing:) glad you liked it!**

**TeamEtharahRules- Thankyou so much:')! And I am having a great vacation thanks:D heres an early update;)**

**ComplexityIsMe- woah! Really? Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!:D you're super awesome;D**

**ROTG lover- firstly, so sorry about your turtle!:0:( and I agree with you! It would be awesome:D *laughs evilly* and I do know what roleplay is, and your right!;D thanks so much for sticking with me, hope you enjoy:D**

**Jesusfreak200- I'm happy you didn't find it boring! I do worry and I really hope my chapters are not too terrible! Here's an early update!:D**

**Bob- Thankyou so much! Here's another chapter, I hope it is okay:)**

WOW GUYS! You have outdone yourselves with the reviews… 90!? I mean like, OMGAWWWD:D

Love you and hope this suits everyone nicely:) if you hate spelling mistakes…. This story is not for you:/ *looks guiltily to the floor*

* * *

A small glass sphere floated a few inches from his face. Dark sand glittered menacingly around it like thick smoke, caressing the glassy orb as it snaked its misty form around it. The glass was dusty. A thick cloud of fog being the only occupant to its small interior. At the base were twisted vines that stuck out sharply, wrapping itself around the object tightly, crushing it and possessing what could have been something quite beautiful. Small cracks of ice were occasionally cutting through the black mist inside it and Pitch growled angrily.

He had concluded the problem. Discovered why Jack had turned on him at the lake. When that bloody Rabbit had charged at him it had interrupted the currents. He had been so close. And that was what the slowly rotating glass sphere was telling him right now.

If Jack had enough willpower he could easily fight the nightmare sand that was currently twisting in his veins and poisoning his mind. He knew that this was his last chance. His last chance to beat the Guardians and the last chance for him to control and manipulate the minds of those who would fear. After all; Fear would always be around, but controlling it was another matter.

"Oh the power." He reminisced, sighing in content at the memory and the very feel of the fearful souls that he fed off. How he longed for it again. And it was just out of his grasp.

His attention was brought abruptly back to the sphere and he cursed under his breath as the orb victoriously shone in a bright blue light, the vines that had wrapped themselves around it slowly shrinking back to nothing.

He almost threw it from him as anger surged through his body but he relaxed again as fear won and then blue light vanished into black smoke once more, the odd slice of ice cutting its way through. Watching the broken vines begin to wrap themselves around again he set it down on its stand and got to his feet.

'Anytime now.' He thought to himself smiling coldly. Hopefully he would need to give Jack a nudge, and then he would have the world in the palm of his hand and ready to crush. If only it had worked before…but there was now time to dwell on past mistakes. It was the future, and only that that he was concerned about.

* * *

He sighed as he tried to adjust the pillow that was propped up behind him. He was bored. Completely and utterly bored. Not even the elves were allowed in here to entertain him, Bunny of all people having made sure that they were forbidden to enter. The only people allowed in were the Guardians and Dave- the medi-yeti.

He slammed his hands onto the bed giving another dramatic sigh and slamming his head into the pillow in frustration. Since waking up the first time he had been here for 5 days now. He was literally going stir crazy, the plain walls making him feel tramped and imprisoned. Which was basically what he was. His side occasionally ached as his ribs were still repairing but other than a few headaches and some occasional aching he felt completely fine.

Okay- that was a lie.

It wasn't necessarily his injuries or any physical wounds that had kept Jack from being his usual rebellious self, but his mental issues that had been raging inside of him since he awoke.

There were gaps of missing time in his head that he could only remember if he concentrated hard enough. He was still mortified by the acts he had carried out on his friends, especially when he had seen Jamie and the bruise that still resided on his face…

**-FLAHSBACK-**

"JACK!"

Jack sat up sharply wincing as he did. His broken arm jostled, but only a short amount of pain had shot through. Luckily enough for him, his healing was being assisted with magic, and though the progress seemed slow, compared to if he was in his human form the speed was incredible.

"Jamie!" He shouted a smile immediately creeping over his face as he burst through the door Toothiana behind him with her usual bubbly personality.

"Woah!" Jack said grimacing as Jamie reached his bed. Jamie stood there eyes wide in wonder with his eyebrow raised in question.

"What happened to your face?"

Jamie and tooth exchanged looks then Jamie averted his eyes to the floor a guilty expression on his face.

"What's-?" Jack began before realisation hit him harshly, the image of his hand flying out and landing a harsh blow to the kid in front of him.

Jack cursed under his breath bringing his good hand to his face. How could Jamie even want to see him? He felt sick and disgusted with himself as a sudden anger swept through his body making him want to punch the wall angrily.

"Jack?" Jamie said gently resting a hand on his arm.

Jack felt filthy. Contaminated.

"Look at me." The boys tone was more sharp and determined and Jack hesitantly removed his hand from his face. "It's alright. Okay? You saved me, remember?"

Jack breathed through his nose looking from the stern expressions both Tooth and Jamie gave him. The image of him standing before Jamie appeared in his mind's eye and He let out his breath slowly nodding. But the memory soon changed back to the look of fear that spread across the young boy's face as his friend, his_ brother _started towards him. He looked at the sheets guiltily, remembering the hungry need he had had to destroy him that twisted through his body.

"What did your family say?" He asked quietly looking up at him.

"Oh," Jamie asked surprised by the question, "Nothing much. Just told them I fell over! I mean, it happens often enough, remember my sledging accident?" He let out a cheery laugh at the memory. Jack forced himself to laugh too; But Tooth easily recognised it as a disguise. He watched as she waved them goodbye and he turned back to the boy who was now sat on his bed filling him in on everything he had missed.

Jack was hardly hearing him though, the sound of his voice being like music to his ears. He suddenly cut him off through his sentence and wrapped his good arm around him tightly.

He felt the boy who was a brother to him freeze at first in shock but then relax into the embrace and wrap his arms around him.

"I thought I'd lost you." He said softly hugging him even tighter.

"Don't worry," Jack said gently as tears sprung to his eyes, "I'm here now."

**-FLASHBACK-**

Coming to a final decision Jack slowly moved his legs to the edge of the bed swinging them of and letting his feet touch the cold floor that brought comfort to him where to others it could not. Getting out of bed he cringed slightly at the wounds that stung sharply on his back. His bruises were fading and the lacerations on his back were healing but at a slower pace. His breathing still proved to be awkward when he pushed himself but he felt relatively okay.

Moving out of the room he peered his head around to check it was all clear and he took a step forwards. Alarms suddenly screech din his ears and he jumped in shock. No sooner than it happened Bunny and North were shooting down the corridor towards him.

"Frostbite! What the hell d'you think yah doin!?" Bunny yelled furiously but looking relieved all the same.

The alarms stopped leaving a ringing sound in their ears as North leant on his knees panting furiously, his swords in his hands.

"I'm bored." Jack answered them quietly trying not to smirk at the serious looks on their faces. "And hungry." He added as an afterthought, his stomach growling in agreement.

He watched as they both exchanged looks before North said, "We are just about to eat. You can join us."

He saw them both give each other another sideways glance and by the looks of it they were both fighting over this decision. But Jack ignored it smiling happily as he walked past them both.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**A/N**

**HEY GUYS!;) I know you thought it'd be two weeks, but I've been writing this on my notepad on my phone and I only get internet connection when I'm at the bar part on our holiday site:D luckily enough for you there have been some rainy days here so I thought what better to do then write you lot some more chappies eh?;) I generally cannot believe how many people like this, I don't honestly think it's too great:D I think my plot is okay but Im just not exactly great at writing:D anyway, hope you enjoyed this! I think you will all be extremely excited for what is too come. I will have no writers block as I have planned out the next chapters and lets just say, things will be getting exciting rather soon!;D from my plans I am definitely guaranteeing at least 10 more chapters I'd say? It all depends on how I write them out!**

**Thanks to you all for your support! it makes me smile so much! I've been through a rather lot in my life, wont bore you too death with it, and I have to say writing and getting such great feedback is fantastic!**

**Please continue supporting me it makes me genuinely happy:D**

**Hope your all well- LEXIOUTTTTTT!:D**


	22. what is happening to me?

**ShoutOuts:)**

**Artemisia Selene- please don't spontaneously combust! hahah thanks for reviewing!:D**

**TeamEtharahRules- MONDAY! OMG you poor person:( I have another 3 weeks off!:0 that is cruel.. I shall write to your school and demand they give you time off! And thanks so much! your reviews are so nice:)**

**ROTG lover- hahah, we should set a date for the wedding;) whats your turtles name!:) and ill be your best friend;) WOOOO!:D**

**silversparklemoonlight- you need a better sleeping pattern my friend:) hahah, I cant talk, but still! thanks for reviewing! and lay off the soda... and coffe!-.-:D**

**beanie-art1- hhahaha, your slight feeling may be correct;) youll have to read! :D**

**QueenZoe- thanks so much! you are awesome;)**

**ON WITH THE STORY GUYS:) LOVE YAAA!**

* * *

"It's a shame sandy couldn't take the night off." Jack said conversationally as he reached across the table and passed the bowl of carrots to Bunny who impatiently snatched them off him and started piling half the bowl onto his plate. "Do you have Christmas dinner every day North?"

"Yes it is a shame," North agreed before widening his eyes and saying "Of course not Jack! How do you think I manage to keep my figure?"

Jack spluttered on the roast potatoes in his mouth trying not too laugh as he snorted loudly but managed to hide it with his coughing fit.

Bunny and Tooth smirked at him as North totally unaware furrowed his eyes in concern giving him an almighty pat on the back.

"Thanks..." Jack gasped as he was able to breathe again. He looked at the other two guardians who were trying not to laugh as well and he thanked God when North changed the conversation.

"How are things at tooth palace?"

Tooth's eyes lit up and she began to speak. Jack smirked at North's almost helpless expression as she ranted on and on.

He looked around himself, a pleasant smile gracing his lips. He felt at peace here with his new family. Shaking his head to himself at his luck he reached across the table for some more gravy and practically drowned his plate in it. The food smelled delightful, and tasted even better. Having been deprived for a few days under Pitch's imprisonment and only being limited to small pieces of toast this was like heaven in his mouth. He shovelled it in and was already reaching out for seconds.

"Slow down there mate!" Bunny said with a mock glare as Jack reached for more carrots. Jack's mischievous glint was in his eye as he took the carrots and practically emptied them onto his plate.

"I'm gonna get yah for that!" Bunny shouted though playfully and he leaped from his chair towards Jack who was already around the other side of the table laughing and carrying his plate still attempting to eat.

"No fair, I'm inured, you are forbidden to touch me, right Toothiana?" He said smiling victoriously as the tooth fairy shot her head towards Bunny sternly, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Bunny stood wide mouthed seeing the lecture coming his way and quickly raised his giant paws in surrender. "It won't happen again." He glared at Jack as he walked back to his seat. Jack smirked as he too sat down his focus back to his food as he started to clear his plate for the second time.

As he finished every last scrap he leant back in his chair hardly noticing his wounds twingeing slightly. He breathed a heavy sigh and leant against it gently not fully listening to the comfortable chatter around him. His eyes felt heavy and he stifled a yawn glad that they had missed it. He had enjoyed this immensely.

He drifted his gaze away from the table not sure he could even look at food ever again let alone eat it. His eyes passed through the grand room. It was beautiful. It wasn't too big but big enough, and cosy and warm, the flickers of flames dancing in the great to his right washing over them all as none of them had the energy to move. He looked at the Christmas decorations that twisted and glittered from the ceiling, the bright red and gold colours adding to the warmth. He turned to the window which was exactly opposite him. Gentle flecks of snow lazily fell from the sky which was starting to deepen, the full moon already in the sky. The others soft voices were peacefully calming in his ears and with one last sigh of content his eyelids gently fluttered closed and he welcomed sleep.

* * *

He could feel the gentle taps on his shoulder nudging him awake and disrupting his peace. He started to smile before freezing stock still in the seat he was slumped in. He felt an unease creep through his body and snapped his eyes open suddenly and sitting up rigid in his chair to take in his surroundings.

"You okay Jack?" Tooth said softly her eyes holding only concern.

Jack turned his gaze to her and watch her eyes widen slightly then narrow in uncertainty at the cold eyes staring back at her hard.

Jack convulsed suddenly as his muscles screamed in protest as he they seemed to tighten painfully. His body went stiff and he clenched his eyes in sudden pain. When he opened them he felt whit hot rage course through his veins and tooth saw before it was to let as he snapped.

He was upon her wrapping his hand tightly around her small throat and glaring in hatred as he watched her struggling and shocked face.

"Jack? Tooth?" He heard a distant voice and panic beat down on his chest as he realised he had been captured and taken away from his master. He threw Tooth harshly to the floor and watched her in disgust as she rubbed her throat gasping.

"Bunny!" She shouted as loud as she could, still rubbing her throat. She looked up the Jack who was leering at her and slowly stepping forwards death in his eyes. She started to shuffle backwards in fear as he lunged for her wrist. She forgot everything, any way to stop him as pure shock wrestled with all rational thought.

He pulled her roughly to her feet and slammed her against the wall raising his hand in threat.

Tooth could only watch in horror as he belted her harshly across the face. She fell over in her surprise yelling and holding her jaw in pain. She flinched as he prepared for another blow but to her gratitude Bunny walked in.

"NO!" He yelled angrily and he dropped the plates to the floor where they gave an almighty crash and leaped towards Jack knocking him over and pinning him to the floor.

Jack yelled in shock as his head slammed to the floor harshly.

He blinked a few times then opened his eyes looking thoroughly confused.

Tooth was still breathing heavily and staring at where Jack had been moments before.

"Jack? You with us mate?" Bunny asked hurriedly looking behind him in concern to Tooth.

"Yeaa…"Jack mumbled closing and opening his eyes once more. "Wha happened?" He said in a daze as Bunny helped him to his feet before rushing towards Tooth who was on the floor.

Jack shook his head blinking away the black dots that invaded his vision and as his sight returned he too ran over to tooth who was lying on the ground in shock.

"Tooth! Are you okay?" He asked in concern. She finally tore her gaze away from the empty space and he could see fear reflecting in her eyes as she watched him wearily.

Then it hit him. Hard realisation slammed into his gut causing him to stumble backwards slightly as it was his turn to stare ahead in horror.

North rushed into the room suddenly swords ablaze and four Yetis in armour clattering behind him.

"What happened?" North said breathlessly as he ran to the huddle and knelt down looking at Tooth in concern.

Jack forced his gaze back to hers making himself look at the pain he had brought her. Her cheek was already smarting and was pink where he had lashed out suddenly, but he knew it would bruise. He almost threw up when he saw the hand mark that wrapped itself around her throat, bright red on the skin and the few feathers around it looking crumpled.

"I...I don't? I'm so…" Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, sickened at what he had done.

"Jack," She whispered softly her throat scratchy making him wince, "Its oka-"

"No its not!" He yelled, causing her to flinch visibly making him feel even worse.

He couldn't stand it no longer as everyone in the room watched him so he took off running out of the room and turning down a corridor which he knew would take him to the medical room he had been in.

Roughly pushing the door open he ignored his own injuries which still sharply bit at him and made his way to the end bed. He practically tore off the hospital shirt he had still not taken off and threw it across the room. He waked over to the chair that had his jumper on and not caring for the two long rips that were still residing on the back as well as the one in front he roughly shoved it over his head. He quickly looked around to the open door making sure none of them had followed.

But they hadn't. Despite his relief it made him feel worse. He wanted them all to come bursting through telling him that everything would be okay. But he knew it wouldn't. They were afraid of him. And they had every right to be.

He needed to get away from them for their own sake. He knew it would break his heart but he was afraid like them. Afraid of what he would do. 'What if Bunny hadn't come in?' he thought to himself nauseous at the very thought as the image of him slamming tooth into the wall played in his mind.

He walked over to the table and picked up his staff. Unlocking the window he looked outside seeing the blackened sky. Unlike before the scene had changed drastically. A wild wind ferociously slapped him in the face as snow pelted from the sky. He couldn't see the moon, nor the stars. Even they had hid themselves away from him.

A mall and icy tear formed in his eye and he didn't stop it as it gently slid down his cheek. He took one last glance towards the open door that swayed slightly from the wind that was being let into the room. He ignored the stabbing at his heart, knowing that he was waiting for nothing and flung himself out of the window and into the blizzard.

* * *

A/N

thanks too all my faithful reviewers! you show me that this story is not too bad despite my special writing abilities;) haahaa, love you all so much, every review makes me do a little jig of happiness and I don't even care how weird people look at me:D

I have also recently discovered is it.. umm... deviart? if any of you have done any artwork for ROTG I would love to see it so gimme ya name thingy:) hehehe:3 I get a bit too crazy when I discover new interne thtings... anyway its getting late, and amma go sleep:D

LEXIIIILOVESYAH:) OUT.


	23. co-operation

**Shout-outs.**

**ROTG lover- Narnia? That's such a nice name! I have never thought of it as a name before, it sound really beautiful:D and thank you so much for telling me about Shift! Isn't it awesome?:O**

**Beanie-art1- so people do them for other people's stories? That's awesome, I would love someone to do it for mine:D and WOW! You're really good!:0 and you have such a range of different drawings and techniques!:0 And do you actually make them props? Or do you cut people's hands off:L they are very realistic! Sorry im babbling. I babble when im excited:3**

**Lilalove88- Thank you so much:) I always worry I don't get them right:D**

**TeamEtharahRules- hahah, stupid school! And ermm… I am flattered that you have asked me, this is the first writing I've ever really done, and I didn't think I was that good haha. Ermm, is there anything particular? Im sorry I don't wanna be useless but I just sort of wing it:L ahha:)**

**MemoriesOfVoxi- woah… ive not updated In two weeks, and your review has made me feel very guilty:3 and please don't become a zombie! They scare me! 0.o! hahah thanks for reviewing this chappy is hopefully gonna please you!:)**

**Sorry if this is late, had a lot of stuff going on:/ thanks for reading :)**

* * *

The snow whipped at his skin harshly. Where it should be red with the force it was still a soft pale and surprisingly comfortable. Where any mortal would have collapsed long ago and would slowly be freezing to their death, Jack found comfort.

The snow was his friend. And right now it was all he had. Probably all he would ever have. He sighed saddened, and let his legs hang over the edge of the large cliff. Every direction was a white picture of snow; here he couldn't harm anyone, so here he would have to stay.

He felt a pang in his chest, his heart aching at the thought of leaving everyone behind, but it was for the best. He couldn't bear to think he had hurt them. They wouldn't want him around anyway, he thought, breathing in deeply through his nose to stop the tears from breaking through.

He would not cry.

It was his fault. It all was, and crying would only break him. If he broke he would return and everything would have changed. Even if the guardians would accept him back after what he did, he would still have to face there stares, their looks of pity laced with disgust. The way tooth flinched away from his touch…No. he couldn't return. Somewhere he believed that he could, and that they could fix him, make him better. But then what if they couldn't? What if he went too far?

He shuddered suddenly at that thought, a chill that had nothing to do with the cold running down his spine. This was for the best.

He breathed in deeply again and opened his eyes forcing a sense of calm and utter determination on his face. "I'm saving them." He thought to himself. Then he sat up a little more confidently, looking around at the snow covered mountains. As long as that thought was with him he knew he could stay away from them. He would do anything for them.

A sudden bout of pain rushed through his spine and into his head. He groaned again, in pain and frustration as he grabbed his head with one hand and shook it hard. His eyes still squeezing with the sudden pressure in his skull, he raised his staff and gave himself a sharp rap on the head.

He breathed heavily opening his eyes again. "Why won't you just go away?" He yelled his voice echoing wide though no-one would ever hear it. He angrily got too his feet and turned away from the edge clutching his staff tightly. The pain had thankfully vanished but he was once more left with a dull throbbing.

He let out a loud yell of anger, his mask of determination wavering as he let out an angry blast of ice from his staff. It blasted through the snow sharply and a wave of satisfaction flooded through him. Thinking about his situation he shot at the snow once more then fell to his knees trying to hold back a sob of despair. Carelessly throwing his staff away from him he put his head in his hands trying to hold back his sadness.

Then he was forced out of his misery. A cold wind whipped around him almost protectively. He opened his eyes wide as his heart beat wildly in his chest.

"Hello?" Jack called as he got slowly to his feet. Who would be out here but himself? He tried to shake it off but a sense of unease overwhelmed him. He swallowed thickly and did a quick look around before jumping towards his staff which was a few feet away.

Just as he was about to grab it a shot of black sand snaked through the snow and wrapped itself around his only weapon. Seeing it he yelled in shock then lunged himself across the floor and grabbing onto his staff. But as soon as he touched it he let go hissing in pain. His hand felt as though it had been burned.

Before he could look up he felt a shadow cross over him. Freezing and caressing his burning hand Jack's eyes widened with realization.

"Hello Jack…"

* * *

"Well where he could have gone!" Tooth wailed out in despair.

"Tooth! We've already told you we don't know!" Bunny snapped.

This entire situation with Jack was a complete mess. Everyone was worried and scared and practically going out of their minds wandering where the hell he could have got too.

Bunny started pacing again. He and Tooth were in the medical room at North's palace assessing the evidence before them. After Bunnymund had checked every corner of his burrow and unsurprisingly fount it empty of the winter spirit he had returned back here as North had instructed. Below them the palace was in complete awry. Yetis were running around in a desperate search as well as North, and the elves had sensed the panic and were going completely berserk.

At this thought he looked up at the door as a red toy aeroplane came whizzing in and darting all around the room. Bunny ducked as it shot towards his head and he narrowed his eyes at the screaming coming from the toy. Two elves came running in screaming with their hands above their heads running after the toy aeroplane.

Tooth yelled in shock as she was too forced to duck.

Bunny jumped into the air and grabbed the toy plane. Feeling it vibrating in his paws he quickly unpeeled the elf off it that was quaking in fear and put him on the ground trying not to laugh as he spun and wobbled on the ground dizzily; this was a serious situation.

As the elves left the room Bunny began pacing again.

Tooth was standing at the open window looking out into the blizzard sadly. She sniffled back a tear, "this is all my fault."

"What?" Bunny said suddenly, easily picking up her words through his large ears.

"If I had of stopped him, we wouldn't be in this mess." She said bowing her head in shame. "I just sat there though and did nothing! How can I protect children? I couldn't even handle that situation!"

She looked up anger rushing through her and she had a sudden urge to through something.

"Tooth," Bunny said softly seeing how she clenched her knuckles; he did not want to be the source for venting her frustration. "You didn't know what was going to happen. He caught you off guard. And it is not your fault, nor Jack's. It's Pitch's. And when I get that bloody wombat I'm gonna knock the life out of him."

* * *

"You!" Jack yelled as anger bubbled through him. Another twinge of pain shot through his head but eh ignored it as he got quickly to his feet.

Pitch was standing there, his dark figure standing out boldly in the white snow.

Jack's staff was in his hand.

"Wow Jack," He said softly, "I didn't honestly think it would be this easy."

"What do you mean?"

"How could you?" He said ignoring the question. "How could you hit her Jack?"

Jack's face changed swiftly from one of anger and hate to guilt and sadness. He stared behind Pitch remembering everything he had done, but then he remembered how and why it would be and he glared back at the monster that had ruined everything he had.

"Shut up." He snarled angrily.

"Can't you see it now though Jack? Can't you see how alike yourself and I are-?"

"I'm_ nothing_ like you!" Jack spat out in disgust.

"Oh but you are. You know what it feels like to have been cast aside for so long. To have no-body, to watch them walk through you as though you were nothing. A ghost. A forgotten memory…"

"So?"

"So, they left you for 300 years! Do you really think they want you? They had no choice! The man in the moon chose you. He put you here and gave you nothing all that time and you want to listen to him?"

Jack clenched his eyes momentarily as Pitch's words began to swirl inside his mind, a stranger's voice whispering in his ear, encouraging him to believe these words.

"Arghhh!" he yelled angrily before looking back up at Pitch, "What did you do to me?"

"I just helped you to see what's right. You and I were meant to work together, to rule together! We can beat the guardians. We can show them that other people are important too-"

"No! I died protecting a child; I was made to be a guardian! That's who I am!"

"Then why, after 300 years, have you only just found out?"

Jack glared at him angrily clenching his fists tightly. He tensed his muscles as that twisted voice whispered menacingly in his ears.

_'300 years and not a word' 'They don't want you, they just feel sorry for you.' 'What goes together better than cold and dark?'_

He shook his head hard then lunged at Pitch whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Get away from me! Get out of my head!" Jack yelled furiously as he pushed Pitch hard where he fell to the ground.

"I can offer you so much more!" Pitch yelled, trying one last time.

"How dare you!" Jack ground out as he looked around quickly finding his staff and blasting Pitch hard in the chest where he doubled over and fell back to his knees. "You tortured me! You made me hurt my friends! Get away before I blast you into ashes!"

Anger thundered through his veins as he aimed his staff towards Pitch. It began to glow but he held back his magic. He shook with power and fury as he watched the man stumble to his feet, a venomous gleam in his dark eyes.

"Fine." He said simply.

Jack watched as he started to walk away then lowered his staff. He turned back around still fuming, and started to walk back towards the edge of the cliff.

Hearing no sounds of footsteps or the breath of another, Jack without warning was attacked from behind. He let out a loud yell of shock before it was muffled by a hand. Fingers scraped his scalp as someone latched them into his hair and pulled his head sharply back. He could feel a breath on his ear as a voice whispered menacingly, "Willingly or not, you will stand beside me."

Jack scratched at the hands holding him painfully, his eyes wide in panic. He realised his staff wasn't even with him and wandered where the hell it was. In alarm he roughly brought his elbow back. Making his mark Pitch growled angrily and momentarily released the hand over Jack's mouth. Jack pulled against Pitch but the iron tight grip in his hair made him groan in pain. He pushed the arms harshly but grabbed his wrist and twisted it pulling it behind his back.

"I will _never_ help you!" He ground out, his eyes watering in pain.

"Oh you will," Pitch laughed icily a sneer plastered across his face. "And where better to start my reign than the birth of its saviour?"

Jack's eyes widened suddenly. Burgess. With this thought he struggled even more, panic flooding through him. But all at once he was overwhelmed with agony. Pitch clutched his head tightly as all-consuming pain burst through Jack's mind. His eyes rolled into his head at the brief moment of contact but Pitch let go.

Jack dropped to the floor clutching his head and yelling out. He could feel darkness rushing through his body and burning his heart. His last thoughts were of Jamie and his friends, until the dark figure that had been waiting at the back of his mind burst forth and Jack saw no more.

* * *

**A/N**

**Again- sorry for the wait, and thanks to every review it really makes me smile:) if anyone would ever want to do some deviant artwork for my story I would be sincerely honoured, though it is a bit grim at times hahah. but even if you don't wanna but have some wor please tell me your names so I can have a look:D**

**Lexiout.**


End file.
